The True Beginnings of the Fabulous Killjoys
by terrablaze
Summary: The story of how the Fabulous Killjoys came to be. Set in 2010 when the Killjoys were younger- in their late teens and twenties. Everything that happened before the Na Na Na video, how the characters got to where they were.
1. Prologue: Desert Song

**The True Beginnings of the Fabulous Killjoys**

_**NOTE: **_**I don't own the Killjoys, or anything else created/owned by My Chemical Romance. I just own some of the characters, names, and story line! **

_**ALSO: **_**The characters in here are meant to represent the fictional characters of the Killjoys only, not the actual bandmembers. However, the Killjoys are never given "real names" so instead of making up new ones I just used their actual names. For example: When Party Poison says his name is Gerard, I'm not saying he was the singer of MCR, I'm saying that back when Party Poison was born his parents named him Gerard. Just so no one gets confused :] **

_Prologue_

_It was the year 2010. Everything seemed normal. Teenagers were going to school, dropping out of school, doing their homework, doing drugs, going to concerts and getting pregnant. Everything was normal. _

_Everyone still shopped at Wal-Mart, Target, and Walgreens, but a new franchise was on the rise. It was called Better Living Industries. _

_At first, no one in the United States really cared much about it. It was some Japanese-started company, and the stubborn citizens wanted to hold onto their own "local" franchises as long as they wanted. But it proved fruitless. _

_BLI, as they called themselves, had everything. At one store, you could buy clothes, groceries, toys and medication. It was too good to be true, the citizens of the world thought. _

_They were right. _

_Not long after it became a world-wide phenomenon, people started acting funny. Investigative reporters tried to find a common bond between all the victims, who seemed to suddenly become mindless, but because 98% of the US population got everything from one store, BLI, there was no way to tell that they were behind it. _

_Very few people put it together, but those that did knew something bad was coming. They just didn't know how bad it would be. _

_The bombs went off in early June. No one expected it. Even fewer people thought that a corporation was behind it. _

_One reporter was able to figure it out. He realized what BLI had done. They had put something in the victims' pills—something that made them mindless soldiers, called Draculoids. Soldiers that could be used for whatever purposes BLI wanted. _

_Soldiers that could be used to create an army. _


	2. Give 'em Hell, kid

_One_

"Heads up!"

Midnight Grace rolled out of the way at the last second, barely avoiding the blast from a Draculoid's ray gun.

"Thanks, dad," she said, allowing herself one quick glance at her father.

He was pretty tall and had sort of long black hair, and a beard. His choice of clothing resembled a pirate. He had always had an obsession with pirates, and Midnight thought he looked like Johnny Depp from _Pirates of the Caribbean _a little bit, but she didn't tell him that. She thought that her dad thought he was being original. Oh well, who was she to burst his bubble?

Unfortunately, Midnight hadn't received the tall genes from her dad. But she had gotten the black hair, so she wasn't complaining. Her long black hair normally fell to about a few inches above her waist, but right now it was tied up in a high ponytail because she was fighting. A thick deep purple streak shone through on the right side, and on the short bangs flopping over her left eye. Speaking of which, she needed to cut, because they were starting to block her view.

Her dad was the one who had started the whole rebellion against BLI. He was the one that had figured out what was going on, but by the time people started believing him, it was too late. BLI had started giving people what they liked to call "happy pills" to make them forget emotions and everything bad that the company had done.

When her father made a plea to the population to get them to stop taking the pills, the company hit him hard with backlash. People turned against him, so therefore, they and the few others who had believed in her father, were outcasts. But BLI had done one thing right. In their rebuttals against him, they had called him a "killjoy." The name had stuck and it became a rallying cry for anyone who wasn't willing to go down without a fight. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that many people—yet.

The first thing her dad had told the few Killjoys there actually were was that they needed to come up with code names. None of them should ever go by their "2010 name" again. His name sort of set the example. He called himself Dr. Death Defying, or Dr. D for short. He managed to get control of one radio station and was able to broadcast to fellow Killjoys across the west coast. That was how they hoped to recruit new members and send coded messages to each other.

Midnight Grace had just sort of come to her. She guessed it was fitting; she was the only Killjoy that seemed to dress in darker clothing, and having dark hair helped fit the image too. Plus she had always been known earlier on for sneaking around at night doing spy or sabotage missions.

Midnight snapped back to reality and saw her dad punch a Drac in the throat, while managing to shoot another. For a forty-something year old man, Midnight thought he was doing pretty good. He was kicking some Drac ass! She smiled, despite the fact that they were currently in a battle where they were outnumbered ten to three.

And speaking of three…

Midnight glanced frantically around for her best friend, Purity Pandemonium. She saw a thin girl with curly blonde hair pulled up in high pigtails hiding behind a building. It almost looked like she was playing peek-a-boo with the Drac.

Midnight resisted the urge to sprint over there, take out the Drac, and rush the girl to safety. Purity was only a year and a half younger than Midnight, Purity had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday, while Midnight was eighteen, but Midnight always felt a little protective of her. But she decided she would let Purity fight this on her own. She probably wouldn't get to fight many more battles after this. If it had been up to Midnight, she wouldn't even be fighting now, but Purity hadn't taken no for an answer.

_It was April, before the bombs had gone off. Purity, she had been called Chastity back then, was sitting in Midnight's room. _

"_What should I do?" Purity asked. _

"_I don't know, Chass. I mean, I know they won't be happy about it, but they're your parents right? They should love you and support you no matter what." _

_Purity snorted. "Yeah, but this is definitely going to be a big no-no in their book. I mean, look at them! They're uber religious, and they named me Chastity! Somehow, I don't think me being pregnant is really going to go over well. And they already didn't like Rex." _

_Midnight, her name had been Faith at the time, sighed. "I don't know. I mean, you're going to be showing soon." _

"_I have to tell them," Purity said miserably, standing up. "I'd better go now before I can talk myself out of it. Thanks for listening, and helping."_

_Midnight stood up and hugged her. "Of course, I'm always here for you." _

"_And tell your dad thanks too. It's kind of sad that he was the first adult I told, like even before my parents, but I guess he's been more of a parent to me anyway." _

"_I will," Midnight said as she unlocked the front door and watched Purity drive off in her car. _

_Three hours later the doorbell rang, and Midnight opened it to find a red-eyed Purity at her doorstep. _

"_That bad huh?" she said, pulling her into a hug. _

"_Worse," she said. "They gave me an ultimatum. Either lose the baby or move out of the house." _

"_And?"Midnight asked_

"_And when it all came down to it, I wanted to keep it," Purity said. "So they kicked me out. They said no child of theirs would be a teenage mom. They gave me an hour to pack up by things and get out." _

_Pity washed over Midnight's face._

"_Can I stay with you?" Purity asked. "I didn't know where else to go."_

"_Of course you can," Midnight said. _

"_Will Steve care?" _

"_Care about what?" Midnight's dad, Steve, said, walking in the door from work. _

"_My parents kicked me out," was all Purity got in before he said, "Of course you're staying with us!" _

_They unloaded Purity's things from her car, and set up the guest bedroom for her. And they had lived together ever since. _

"Focus, Midnight!" Dr. D's voice rang out across the clearing. Everything was desert now, after the bombs, so they were fighting in one of the less inhabited areas. There were still a few infrastructures standing, but Midnight didn't really think that they could be called buildings. However, places like this sometimes had food and supplies left over, and the Killjoys were running low on both. After all, it wasn't like they could just waltz into a BLI store and buy anything.

It was August, so the heat was blistering. Midnight brushed her bangs, sticky with sweat, away from her face and focused on the task at hand. They had been outnumbered sixteen to three at first, now it was down to eight to three, but the Killjoys were starting to get tired.

A Drac was advancing forward towards her. Midnight feigned like she was retreating back, then surged forward, catching it off guard. She whipped out her ray gun, black with one deep purple stripe, like her hair, and fired a killing shot while spinning gracefully out of the way of the Drac's.

Seven to three.

But they still needed a game changer. Midnight frowned, then had an idea. She ran back to the building away from the battle. Dr. D looked at her as if to say, 'what are you doing?' but he trusted his daughter.

Midnight sprinted up the stairs until she reached to top level of the building. The roof had been blown off, making it a perfect sniping spot. And she had the best aim out of any Killjoy. No one really knew why. It was like when she had time to aim she couldn't miss. Except sometimes she did.

She tracked a Drac that was sneaking up on Purity. She aimed. She fired. BAM! One shot, one kill.

Six to three. Onto the next one.

Purity and Dr. D both took out their Dracs, and Midnight sniped the other four, and the battle was over.

She scurried down from the tower so her dad could assess the damage.

"I'm fine," Purity said.

"All clear here," Midnight said.

"And I'm good. Nice thinking with the sniper post, by the way. We should start scouting those out before we go places," Dr. D said.

He went off to search for some weapons and ammo while he left the girls to look for the food.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Midnight asked. "I mean, the baby and all?"

"Yes, I'm fine! How many times do I have to say it?"

Midnight sighed. "I just want to be sure you're not needlessly putting both your lives at risk. Seriously, dad and I can handle these missions, and we can always get Pony or someone to come with us if we have to!"

"Really, I'm fine. I'll take maternity leave soon enough," Purity said with a wink.

"Fine," Midnight grumbled, and the two went back to searching for food.

They found some canned stuff that was still good, but only about enough to last them a few more weeks. They would need to go on another scavenge soon.

The girls loaded the cans into Dr. D's van. Then Midnight went over to help him with the extra ammo and other supplies, like ray gun cleaners, he had found. She was especially glad he had found some of those; hers was beginning to get a little dirty.

After everything was loaded, the three Killjoys piled into the van and set off, back to their headquarters.


	3. I never told you what I do for a living

**_FOR CLARIFICATION: Just in case anyone gets confused-_**

**_Show Pony= guy in polka dot spandex  
Agent Cherri Cola= Jimmy Urine's character who eventually gets turned into a Drac and shot by Gerard in the SING video  
Adrenaline Torment= Blonde chick with headphone-helmet thing that drives the van at the end of SING video (I made up the name, cuz I wasn't exactly sure what hers was)  
Battery Blaze= my own character (made up)_**

_Two_

Midnight Grace woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She couldn't remember why. Then it all came back to her. After Purity and her dad had gone to bed, she and the other four Killjoys had broken out the beer to celebrate. Except she didn't remember what exactly they had been celebrating.

Her father had never been a big fan of the drinking age being 21. He figured if you could go fight in a war and die for your country at eighteen, you sure as hell should be able to have a beer.

Then she remembered! It was the one month anniversary of the Killjoys. It was one month ago that her father had accused BLI of its wickedness and been run out of town. The past nights events came flooding back to her.

Purity had gone to bed because she had herself and the baby to think about, and Dr. D, ever the responsible leader, had decided that someone should be coherent in case an attack happened, so he had retreated to his room, but probably fallen asleep pretty quickly.

That left Midnight, Adrenaline Torment, Battery Blaze, Agent Cherri Cola, and Show Pony to celebrate. And they sure had. Except Midnight was feeling it this morning.

She stumbled out of bed and walked over to where she kept her clothes. Clothes weren't a big essential for the Killjoys, and they wore the same outfit almost every day. Hers consisted of black combat boots, black shorts that came to about mid thigh and were cuffed at the bottom, a deep purple long sleeve shirt, and a black vest.

After she was dressed, Midnight crawled down the ladder that connected her level of the storage room to Purity's. She walked through the kitchen where her dad set up his room and broadcast station and into the eating area of the diner they lived in.

It was extremely dilapidated, and the N on the sign outside that had once said 'dine' had fallen off, so it now read, 'die.' Midnight had thought it was pretty funny when they passed by it when they were first on the run, so they checked it out, finding it to be a perfect hideout to make into their headquarters.

Her four partying Killjoys were all slumped in one booth when Midnight walked through the door.

"And she lives!" Purity called out from behind the counter. She was making herself some special, extra nutritious food. Midnight wasn't jealous though, it probably tasted like shit.

Flipping her the bird, Midnight sunk into the booth next to Adrenaline and Blaze. Across from them sat Pony and Cola. Cola simply wore khaki cargo pants with a tight fitting black tee. His long, unkempt black hair fell messily to about his shoulders. Pony, next to him, probably had the strangest attire out of any of them. He wore blue polka dotted tights and had a black thong on over them. On top, he had a white cut off shirt that showed his stomach. It read 'noise' on it. And if that wasn't enough, he had a helmet that he almost always kept the visor down.

Adrenaline sat next to Midnight. Her dirty blonde hair was creeping out from underneath her helmet with headphones attached. She had on black sunglasses, a pink shirt, tight black skinny jeans and black high heeled boots. On the far end, slumped over, was Blaze. His spiky brown hair was sticking out in even more directions than it usually did. It was a tough morning for all of them. He wore a green bomber jacket, a brown t-shirt, and gray jeans with brown tennis shoes.

"Morning," Midnight said.

Pony and Cola grunted, and Adrenaline actually managed a "morning" back. She didn't even get a response from Blaze.

"Look alive, sunshines!" Dr. D bellowed as he sauntered into the room. "Up and at 'em! It's a new day for us Killjoys!"

"Fuck it," Blaze muttered, "can't we have a day off?"

Dr. D heard him. "Hell no we can't. A day off could mean death for us or victory for BLI forever—or both."

Blaze grumbled a few more explicit complaints, but he knew Dr. D was right. He just didn't really feel like going on any missions with a hangover.

"You know what cures hangovers, right Doc?" Cola said hopefully.

"That would be a no," said Dr. D.

"Ah, come on, just once?" Adrenaline asked. "It's not like _we'll _get addicted or take them regularly."

"If you start taking BLI pills every time you get a hangover, you might get addicted enough after awhile."

"Fine," they conceded.

Then Dr. D's Killjoy alert, or alarm, or whatever they called it, went off. He frowned, then hurried back into his room to check. He came out a few minutes later and said, "On second thought, get the pills—but just this once, it's an emergency and I need you all to be able to concentrate. There's been a breakout of rebellion in one of the smaller zones, Battery City, and the Dracs are crushing them. Looks like they need some Killjoys to help them out!"

"Yippe!" Pony let out a whoop and skated off on his roller blades that he always wore to get their weapons sorted out and loaded.

"Ready for some action?" Blaze asked Midnight as they headed over to get the van started up.

"I'm always ready for a fight," she said, eyes twinkling.

It took the Killjoys about twenty minutes, because they sped at about 100mph the entire way, to get to Battery City. It wasn't even really a city, so Midnight wasn't sure why BLI would have so many Dracs and security guards there in the first place. There were maybe sixty or seventy people living there.

The city looked like a bloodbath. Midnight was shocked when she saw the bodies. Sure there were maybe ten normal people, but the amount of Draculoids was staggering. Why on earth would BLI be sending in these kinds of enforcements? As far as she knew, they didn't even have a headquarters in Battery City. Hell, as far as she knew, there wasn't _anything _in Battery City.

The Killjoys didn't waste any time springing into action. Dr. D headed to the center of the city with Adrenaline Torment and Show Pony to try to find the Killjoy who had made the call for help. Battery Blaze and Agent Cherri Cola set off to the left, where more of the human bodies were. That left Midnight and Purity, who were supposed to stay around by the van. It was their turn to take watch duty.

That was an order Midnight promptly ignored.

"Your dad said to stay here," Purity protested.

"I love my dad, but when have I ever listened to his orders?"

"Point taken. Where are we going?"

"_I'm _going to follow the Drac bodies. You can stay here and guard the van."

"Oh really?" Purity asked. "And why is that?"

"Because of us has to stay to cover for the other, and I'm older so I get to go!"

Purity raised one eyebrow, letting Midnight know she knew that wasn't the real reason, but she let it go. Honestly, she wasn't as much of a daredevil as Midnight anyway.

"Thank you!" Midnight called over her shoulder as she pulled her newly cleaned ray gun out of the holster she wore on her hip belt and ran off in the opposite direction. Purity sighed and sat down to keep watch.

Midnight slowed from her jog to a walk. Holding her gun up by her head, she flattened herself against the wall of a building and crept forward. Sure enough, within a few minutes she found herself creeping up on two Dracs. She quietly stepped out from the shadows, aimed and fired at the first one. It dropped dead, and with a quick turnaround, she zapped the second one. It fell into a heap on the floor next to its partner.

Midnight heard something scurrying behind her and turned around, but she was a second too late. A hot searing pain grazed the side of her left arm.

"Shit!" she screamed, dropping her gun and clutching her arm. The Drac raised its gun to fire again, but Midnight knocked it out of the Drac's grasp with a well-placed roundhouse kick.

She used her momentum to roll to the ground, pick up her gun and fire. The Draculoid fell down, dead, and Midnight stood slowly. Her arm didn't look burnt, so that was good. A bit of blood was seeping out. She would need to get it bandaged eventually, but not right away. So she kept pressing forward.

There was a scraping noise. Midnight instinctively jumped to her right and pulled her gun in front of her. Five Dracs came charging down an alleyway. But instead of turning and attacking her, they kept going. That was interesting. Midnight crept forward again, holding her gun out with her good hand and keeping her wounded arm pressed against her stomach.

She made sure to stay far enough away from the Dracs, but she wanted to see what they were looking at. Then she saw it. There were four boys, or men, she guessed. They looked around her age. They were cornered in an alleyway. One of them, he looked like the leader, pulled out his gun and started firing. The others followed suit. They weren't bad shots, Midnight mused. They weren't Killjoys, but they weren't hopeless. Still, between the four of them, they only managed to kill two Dracs, and the other three were getting closer.

Midnight surged forward, taking aim. Shooting down the Drac in the middle, she threw herself into the fray. One of the guys, the smaller, dark-haired one, was about to get hit. "Look out!" she called, shoving him to the ground. She was about to fire when the Drac dropped dead. She looked up to see the leader guy with bright red hair pretend to blow steam of his ray gun. She smirked a little as she stood up with a spin, centered herself, and shot the last fleeing Drac.

"Everyone alright?" she asked.

They all nodded, but looked confused. This was the first time she got a good look at any of them. In the back, there was a taller, skinny, pale boy with obviously dyed blonde hair. He had on a red jacket over a yellow and black tiger striped shirt, tight black pants, and black boots. Next to him was an even taller guy with a huge curly brown afro. He looked like a biker dude with his black jacket with a few blue and red stripes and some fringe.

Then there was the guy she had knocked over and saved. She could see now that he was pretty short. He had long, about to his shoulders, black hair, and he wore a greenish army combat vest over and yellow and black long sleeved shirt. He also had black pants and boots. Lastly, there was the leader. He stood out the most with his obnoxiously bright red hair. Midnight liked it. He had a blue jacket with red and white stripes on the arm, tight gray jeans, and black combat boots. His yellow ray gun was still in his hand.

"That was impressive," the afro guy said.

"No shit, you're fucking awesome!" said the short one. He was sort of cute, Midnight thought.

"Who are you?" asked the redhead.

"I'm Midnight," she said. "I'm a Killjoy."


	4. On your property standing in V formation

_Three_

"A Killjoy?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah," said Midnight Grace, "You know, like someone who fights against BLI?"

"I didn't know they were real," he muttered.

Midnight heard him. That made her more curious. If these four hadn't thought Killjoys were real, then what were they doing fighting against BLI agents? And hadn't her father received a call from some Killjoys here?

Shit.

"You've never heard of Killjoys before?" she asked urgently.

They shook their heads.

"Never in Battery City?"

"Nope," the shortest one said. "And believe me, Battery City's small enough that we would know. We're the only ones that seem to hate BLI around here. I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who don't take BLI pills. That's how we found each other—"

His rambling was cut off by Midnight's swearing. Then she took off in the opposite direction, with her left arm pressed awkwardly against her stomach.

It was a trap. Midnight knew it. She didn't know how, but BLI had gotten a hold of a Killjoy transmitter, and they were trying to get her father, the leader, out of hiding. This was not good. She had to get back to the others—fast.

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" the blonde guy said, stepping out of the shadows and speaking for the first time.

"I don't know," said the leader, "but she looked like she was in a hurry."

"And she looked hurt," said the afro guy.

"Should we go after her?" the short dark-haired one asked. "I mean, maybe there're more of them."

"Maybe," said the redhead. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Midnight sprinted past Purity, who looked up in alarm.

"What's going on?"

"It's a trap!" Midnight yelled without slowing down.

Without hesitation, Purity pulled out her hot pink ray gun and followed Midnight. She wasn't as fast of a runner, so she had a hard time keeping up. Then she heard voices behind her. Quickly she ducked behind a building and waited for them to get closer.

When they seemed to be almost on her she jumped out, gun raised. Seeing the surprised expressions on the faces of what looked like four normal citizens, she lowered her ray gun, but only a little.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Are you a Killjoy?" asked the redhead.

Purity's eyes narrowed. Then he said, "Are you here with Midnight Grace?"

"How do you know that name?"

"She saved us, well, me especially," the shortest member piped up.

"Are _you _Killjoys?"

"No," said the redhead, who was clearly the leader. "We're not. My name is Gerard. This is my younger brother, Mikey," he said, pointing to the blonde in the back, "Ray," he nodded at the afro guy.

"And I'm Frank!" said the short one.

"And you're not Killjoys?"

"Nope," said Gerard. "I've never heard of any Killjoys in Battery City. Like I told your friend before she ran off, I think we're the only four who don't take BLI pills."

The pieces clicked into place. Dr. D had never received a call from Killjoys, it had been from Dracs.

"Shit! We walked into a trap!" she said.

"What?" the blonde kid, Mikey, spoke up for the first time.

"You hate BLI, right?" Purity asked. They all nodded. "Then come with me. I'm Purity Pandemonium and I'm a Killjoy, one of _the original _Killjoys. And right now, we've walked into a trap."

"_The _Killjoys? Like Dr. Death Defying?" Frank asked.

"The one and only. But there's no time to explain. We have to go! We could already be too late!"

With that, Purity and the guys set off in the direction Midnight had run.

* * *

Midnight saw a group of Dracs up ahead.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she heard Adrenaline Torment say.

Midnight quickly ducked behind an old dumpster and reloaded her ray gun. She also unclipped an extra charge of ammo and put it in her vest pocket so it would be easier to get. She wished she still had her other ray gun. Midnight used to fight with two weapons, but her blue one had been destroyed.

She peered around the edge of the dumpster. A Drac was holding a gun to Adrenaline's head. Shit. Blaze, Cola, and Pony had all backed up against the wall. Their guns were on the ground, and their arms were in the air. _What are they doing? _Midnight screamed in her head. Then she saw a Drac roughly pull her father around and to the front of the group.

This wasn't good. She needed to act—now.

Blaze looked frantically around. Something had to be done now, or they were all goners. A couple Dracs were dragging Dr. D out. Then he saw her.

Midnight was crouched down behind the dumpster, poised to attack. Careful not to let his gaze rest on her, in case he caused the Dracs to turn around, he kept his eyes moving. But he was sure she had seen him.

They made eye contact. It was just the briefest moment, but that was all they needed. Midnight inhaled deeply, checked to make sure her charge was full, and stood up.

She carefully took aim at the Draculoid holding Adrenaline, and fired. It fell, and Adrenaline sprinted forward, into Pony's outstretched arms. Blaze already had his gun in hand and was firing away at the Dracs holding Dr. D. Cola was only a split second behind him.

Midnight and Blaze shot the two holding her dad, and he hurried back with Adrenaline behind the line Cola, Pony, and Blaze had formed. Both of them had their guns taken from them when they had been grabbed by the Dracs.

Half of the Dracs, mainly the ones in the back, turned to Midnight. She kept shooting, rolling and dodging their shots as best she could.

She was doing alright until a pain shot through her leg. She had managed to move out of the way of a shot at the last second, but it had grazed her—again—on the leg.

Midnight tried to stay on her feet, but the pain was too much. She heard her dad and Blaze both scream "NOOO!" at the same time, but she couldn't help it.

Just as she thought she was going to die, five blasts from ray guns shot out from behind her and hit the approaching Dracs. More turned around, startled, but they, too, were taken out. Midnight turned around to see Purity and the four guys from earlier marching through. They looked professional, Midnight thought. They were in a V formation with Purity at the head. Then the tall afro guy broke off from the end and hurried to her.

"I'm Ray," he said, "and I'm a trained medic."

Midnight almost laughed with relief. A doctor, a _real _doctor, was something the Killjoys hadn't seen in awhile.

He helped her up and pulled her into an alley, away from the action. Then he took out some supplies from his jacket and started fixing her leg and arm up.

* * *

Once Purity and the guys got there, it was a lot easier for the Killjoys to take down the remaining Dracs. And they did so, without any difficulties.

After the fight was over, Dr. D approached the new kids, with a little wariness. They had helped them out, probably saved their lives, but he still didn't trust anyone he didn't know.

"Thank you for helping us," he said.

The redhead stepped forward and spoke up, "Not a problem. We hate BLI too."

"They're not Killjoys," Purity said. "It was a trap all along."

Dr. D had guessed as much, but he had assumed the Killjoys had been killed. "Were there ever Killjoys here?"

"Not that we are aware of," said the redhead.

Then the fourth member of their gang stepped out of an alleyway, supporting Midnight with one arm.

"She'll be fine," he said. "They were both just grazes. She's lucky."

"Everyone alright?" Midnight asked, glancing back and forth between her dad and Adrenaline especially.

"You're the one we should be worried about!" Purity exclaimed, running over to her. "You're freaking crazy, you know that, right?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," Midnight responded. "Thanks for bringing help." She turned to the four guys. "And thank you for helping. I'd've been toast!"

Dr. D winced.

"Who are you?" Blaze finally asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"I'm Gerard," began the redhead. "I'm nineteen years old. This is my younger brother, Mikey. He's seventeen. Our parents died in the bombings, but they had never liked BLI. We knew something was up. So we never took the pills. Then we came here, to Battery City, because there weren't many people. And that's where we found the others."

"I'm Frank," said the short one, "Eighteen. I found Mikey and Gerard living on the streets. I could tell right away that they didn't take the pills, cuz they were swearing like crazy. I hadn't met anyone else in Battery City that wasn't on them, so I confronted them right away. We became friends and fought Dracs the very few times we actually saw any."

"And that's where I come in," the one with the curly afro cut in. "I'm Ray, nineteen, like Gerard. Frankie over here took a hit to the shoulder. I happened to be passing by when I saw them in an alley. Gerard was bent over him, trying to fix the wound and stuff. But he wasn't doing a very good job, so I helped them out. And we've been together ever since."

Dr. D nodded. Their story wasn't all that unusual. Then he asked the question the four were hoping to hear.

"Do you want to join the Killjoys?"


	5. We kill the party tonight

_Four_

Everything was going good—for an entire week. It must have been some sort of record. The four new Killjoys were fitting in amazingly, and everyone seemed to like them. Well, Midnight was pretending not to like Ray because he was making her take a week to let her wounds heal. And since they now had someone who actually knew what he was talking about when it came to medicine, Dr. D was making her listen to him.

The only thing that wasn't exactly going good was life around the diner—mainly because Midnight was stuck there being grumpy. She pouted around all day, complaining to anyone who would listen—especially Ray.

But there hadn't really been any exciting missions, so she wasn't too depressed.

They now had to pull a few extra tables and chairs next to the usual booth when they all ate together. Midnight and Purity were sitting in the booth across from Gerard and Ray. Midnight still occasionally shot daggers at Ray when people talked about missions, but he didn't take any offense.

"You seriously are fitting right in," Purity said. "You're learning to ignore Midnight's glares when she gets angry."

Midnight glared at her best friend too. In fact, the only person she currently wasn't glaring at was Mikey, because he still didn't say much. Everyone else was either teasing her or agreeing with Ray, or both.

Ray held up his hands in self-defense. "Hey! You can go back to action in two days."

Her glare softened a little bit, until she wasn't glaring at all. "Okay fine."

"Hey, have you all come up with Killjoy names yet?" Adrenaline asked from down at the other end of the monster table.

"We've actually been thinking about that a lot," Frank said. "I mean, I never disliked my name, but compared to all of yours 'Frank' just seems so boring."

"Okay, so?" she prompted.

"Well I think I'm going to call myself Fun Ghoul!"

"I like it," Agent Cherri Cola said.

"Thanks, man!" Ghoul smiled.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Adrenaline. "Mikey?"

Mikey shrugged. "Kobra Kid?"

There were oohs and aahs from around the tables.

"That's a legit name, man," Cola said.

Everyone turned to Ray and Gerard. Gerard turned to Ray.

"I decided on Jet Star," he said.

"And I'm going to call myself Party Poison," said Gerard.

"Alright!" Cola cheered. "Now we've officially got ourselves four new Killjoys!"

"Welcome to the team, motor babies!" Dr. D said, standing up and clapping each one of them on the back.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" he said.

"Yeah!" Midnight yelled. It was rare that her dad actually suggested that they party. "Hey dad, how about some music?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. What do you wanna hear?"

"My favorite?"

"Not a problem. I think I'll make a broadcast to the entire Killjoy universe. This is a special occasion!"

"Whoa," Gerard—or Poison—said. "He's doing a broadcast in our honor? That is so fucking cool!"

Midnight laughed and handed him a beer. "You guys deserve. Without you I'd be dead!"

Only Adrenaline seemed to notice Blaze hanging by himself in the back.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing," he said.

"You still don't trust them?" she asked, nodding towards where Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra were messing around with Pony, Purity and Cola.

"No, I guess they're okay," he said.

Adrenaline frowned and followed his gaze. He was staring at Midnight talking to Poison.

"It's not like we're going to be replaced, Blaze," she said with a meaningful glance.

He sighed and didn't say anything, but he did go over to where Cola and Pony were after she left.

"Alright, everyone be quiet in there, I'm going to make my announcement," Dr. D's voice rang out through the kitchen.

The gang all gathered together to listen. Purity and Midnight sat next to each other on a table, with Pony and Adrenaline on the floor at their feet. The four new Killjoys lined up behind them. Cola sat on the edge behind Purity, and Blaze stood by Midnight's side.

"Heads up, motor babies. Hope life in the zones ain't getting you down. I've got a very special announcement to make. Here in zone one, in my headquarters, we're partying tonight. We're celebrating the addition of four very special Killjoys. These four boys saved the life of a Killjoy very, very close to me," Midnight turned around so she was smiling a little at Poison and Jet, then turned back when she felt someone, Blaze, put a hand on her shoulder.

"So I want to thank them for that," Dr. D said. "This playlist, by your favorite band, Mad Gear and Missile Kid, goes out to Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Party Poison. Welcome to the zones, Killjoys! Happy listening!"

Loud music pumped through Dr. D's awesome stereo system.

"What is this?" Poison said loudly to be heard over the music.

Midnight stood up. "Mad Gear and Missile Kid! Only the greatest band _ever! _It's what I listen to whenever I'm in a gun battle. And, you know, actually have a radio system."

"I've never heard them," Poison laughed.

"Well, then, mister Party Poison, tonight is your lucky night!" Smiling and laughing, Midnight took him by the hand and led him to the cleared out center of the diner.

The music was pulsating through the room.

"I drink juice when I'm killing 'cause it's fucking delicious!" Midnight sang really loudly.

"What?" Poison asked.

"Just go with it," she smiled and started dancing, pulling him with her. She was laughing, and actually having fun. That was something Killjoys didn't get to do all that often. Huh, maybe the name was fitting after all.

The rest of the group joined them soon after. Dr. D came out a few times, but for the most part, he stayed in his 'studio.' After a few hours, they were almost all completely hammered drunk. Purity wasn't, obviously. Neither was Jet. He walked over to her.

"Not drinking?"

"You're not either," she said defensively.

"Whoa! I wasn't accusing you of anything. Some people just don't like to drink, I get it. I personally don't mind one or two beers, but hangovers and I don't really mix, so I try not to get hammered."

"Sorry, it's just…that's not why I don't drink. I used to drink—quite a bit actually."

She hadn't told the newbies that she was pregnant yet. And she was pretty sure no one else had. It wasn't like she didn't trust them. They were going to find out eventually. She just didn't want them judging her before they got to know her.

But she felt like she could tell Jet now. Besides, he was probably thinking that she was an alcoholic or something. "I don't drink anymore because I'm pregnant."

Purity had to give him credit, he didn't show any shock. "Oh," was all he said. It wasn't questioning, or judging, simply confirming that he had heard. She appreciated that.

"Yeah." She paused, then continued. She realized that she really wanted to talk to someone about this. "The dad was kind of a douche. His name was Rex…" her mind faded out into a memory

"_Hey, babe, what's up?" Rex asked, opening the door to his apartment. Chastity was only sixteen, yet she was dating a twenty-year-old who had his own place. Normally she wouldn't have, but her parents had been driving her especially crazy around the time she met him at a party. _

_Chastity knew it looked like she had been crying—because she had. The test had come out positive. She was so stupid. One time was all it took, she knew that, and yet—_

"_What's up?" Rex repeated, jarring her from her thoughts. _

_She wanted him to look at her, to _see _how upset she was. It was obvious. Faith had known right away. _

"_Rex, I'm," she took a deep breath. What would he do? He wouldn't be happy of course, but he'd come to terms with it, right? "I'm…" oh, God, she couldn't do it. She had to do it. "I'm pregnant." _

"_You're what?" he roared. _

_The tears started. "I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I know this isn't ideal, but we can get through this. I mean, I'll have to tell my parents, but—"_

"_Get out," Rex growled. "I don't want to be a father. As far as anyone's concerned, I'm _not _the father of that child. Get out of here, I don't ever want to see you again."_

"_Rex-" _

"_GO!" _

_Tears flowing freely down her face, Chastity got up and fled his house, never to see him again._

"Hey, you're okay, it's okay," Jet's voice brought her back to reality. Purity realized she was crying on his shoulder. "Everything's alright now, Purity." His voice calmed her, and she was able to stop crying. Lifting her head up, she looked into his chocolate eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking away.

He gently put two fingers under her chin and raised it so she was looking at him. "Don't be," he whispered, then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They broke away, and Jet smiled at her. "I'm here anytime you want to talk." Then, with a wink, he walked off, leaving Purity standing there. Absentmindedly, she touched her fingers to her lips and watched him walk away.

* * *

"Sooooo," Poison asked, a little tipsy, "what's up with you and Blaze?"

"Wha?" Midnight asked, cocking her head at him. The music was still going and she was still dancing, although she wasn't sure it could be considered dancing. She was beginning to have a hard time standing up.

"Aw, c'mon," Poison said, "He's been staring at you like all night."

Midnight glanced over at where Blaze was sitting with Cola and Pony. Well, shit. He _was _looking over at her. She looked back at Poison.

"Why? Jealous?" She wagged her eyebrows at him.

"Maaaaybe," he said with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"Oooooooh," was all she said.

They kept dancing to the music for a little while, then Midnight said, "Oh, shit." She put her hand to her head, and started to stumble. "Guess I had a little too much to drink," she said, as she passed out on the floor.

Poison wasn't too far behind her. In fact, Blaze was the only one that hadn't already passed out. He gazed at Midnight and Poison, lying close to each other on the cold floor. Damn, why did he feel this way? That was the last coherent thought he had before his head hit the table, and he was out like the rest of them.

**_Any thoughts? Opinions? Anything random you just want to say ;] Review Please! and let me know! _**


	6. Destroya

**_~I'm sorry for the lack of updates! Between school and the musical I'm in, free time has been almost non-existant, plus my computer has been randomly breaking for a few days then going completely back to normal lately, so I couldn't even get on when I wanted to. I'd like to shoutout a thanks to chaosbulldog for being the first person to review on my story. Thanks! Alright, now on to reading!~_**

_Five_

Unlike everyone else, it seemed, Purity Pandemonium actually woke up in a bed—_her _bed. After the Incident, as she was calling it, with Jet Star last night, he had disappeared. Suddenly it had hit her that she was exhausted, and she had headed back to her room. But she couldn't fall asleep. Instead, she laid wide awake in her bed thinking about Jet until long past the music and noise from the diner had stopped.

She managed to pull herself out of bed. The sun was shining brighter than usual through the windows, so she knew she had overslept. And she figured with the party last night, everyone else was going to have overslept too. Even Dr. D had a couple beers and had been a little tipsy last night.

Purity climbed half way up the ladder in her and Midnight's little section of the storage area just to see if Midnight was there. Like she suspected, she wasn't. Heading over to the mirror, Purity ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair until it was at least a little less tangled. Then she put on her pink long sleeved shirt, a hot pink, neon green, and blue striped t-shirt, matching shorts, pink leggings, and blue tennis shoes. She topped it off by pulling her hair into two high pigtails.

Purity silently walked through Dr. D's room, taking care to keep quiet because he and Show Pony were asleep. Dr. D was, of course, passed out as his radio transmitter, and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd missed a morning broadcast. She was pretty sure he always did one.

She crept into the main room of the diner. Sure enough, everyone was still out. She stifled a laugh. Kobra was curled up in a corner, back turned to Ghoul, who was passed out leaning against Cola. Adrenaline was by their feet. A little ways over, Blaze was asleep with his head on the table. Midnight and Poison were on the floor. But where was Jet?

As if to answer her question, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She spun around and almost screamed. Jet was standing right in front of her.

"Sorry," he mouthed. "I didn't want to wake them." He nodded towards all of the sleeping Killjoys.

She followed him outside, and they sat on the hood of the Firebird that was parked next to their van.

"They're gonna have some wicked hangovers," Purity said.

"No kidding. I hid those BLI pills you guys keep for emergencies. 'Cause they're really going to want some when they wake up."

Purity smiled. Then she thought about last night, and frowned. Jet noticed.

"What?"

She bit her lip. "Just thinking."

"Oh, okay," he said. They sat in silence for a little longer, watching the sun make the desert sky change colors.

* * *

"Uhhhhh," Party Poison groaned, grabbing his head as he sat up. Bad idea. His vision turned black and he couldn't see for a second. He waited for it to clear, then grabbed a table and pulled himself up.

Where was he? Oh, right, the floor. Of a diner. Nice.

Midnight Grace stirred on the ground. She opened her eyes to see someone staring over her.

"Shit!" she yelled, except it came out more of a croak. She scrambled to her feet clumsily, raising her fists in an attempt to fight. Then she relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Ah, jeez, Poison, you scared the heck out of me."

"I can tell," he grinned. He picked his way around the other sleeping Killjoys, then stopped at a window. His face lit up and he motioned for Midnight to come over to where he was.

"Look," he whispered, pointing outside. Midnight followed his finger and saw Purity and Jet sitting on the hood of a car together.

"Aw," she said, tilting her head a little. She took a glace up at Party Poison, and saw he was looking down at her, too. They both quickly looked away, a little embarrassed.

"I should, uh, probably go check on my dad," Midnight said, attempting to tuck her bangs behind her ear, but they wouldn't stay. It was her nervous habit. She hurried off.

Midnight did go into Dr. D's room, but she didn't wake him up. She just needed some space to think. More importantly, she needed her head to be clear.

_Get a freakin' grip on yourself, Midnight. Sure he's nice, and pretty damn hot, but you _soooooo _do not need that type of distraction in your life right now. You are a Killjoy. You're mission is to take down BLI. You have a purpose in life already, and since your life kind of already sucks, you don't need to make it worse by falling for some guy. You'll just end up getting hurt—just like Purity. _

That had always been her motto. She had faith in her fellow Killjoys, but trusted no one. She fought with them, but stood alone.

* * *

Poison watched her walk away. She probably wasn't going to wake up her dad. He sat down heavily on a bar stool and rested his head on the counter. He couldn't think straight with this stupid hangover.

Poison couldn't remember much about last night. The only thing that stood out in his memory was Midnight. The way she looked at him, when she pulled him out onto the dance floor, the way her body moved—shit! What was he thinking? She obviously had no interest in him. There must have been something going on with her and Blaze. Well, he wouldn't be that jerk who stood in the way.

Poison decided to be useful, and set about waking everyone up. He started with his brother. "Yo! Kobra, time to get up!" He tapped him on the shoulder, and Kobra Kid's hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist—an automatic reflex.

"Let me fucking sleep," he said.

Next, it was Ghoul. "Get up, man."

"Make me," Ghoul groaned, turning the opposite direction, away from Party Poison.

"Okay!" With that, Poison started tickling him. Ghoul thrashed about and made so much noise that he woke everyone up, either by kicking them, or by his loud, hysterical laughter.

Midnight heard everyone waking up in the other room, so she went ahead and braved waking up her father.

"Hey dad, I think everyone else is up. You too, Pony. Up and at 'em!"

"Dang, I missed my broadcast," was the first thing Dr. D said...after he let out a swearing tirade.

"It's okay," Midnight replied, "If they partied with us like you told them too, they were probably asleep and wouldn't have heard it anyway."

Purity and Jet came in from outside, and everyone got set up to eat. They, of course, sat next to each other. Midnight kept looking at Purity with worried glances, and Purity wanted to smack her. She knew Midnight had reason to be worried, she had never been one to pick the best guys to fall for, but she knew this time it was different.

She also knew Midnight would look at her with a skeptical glance and say "that's what they all say before they get burned again." Midnight didn't believe in love. She had seen too many bad examples. Purity hoped someday she found someone that would change that for her.

Midnight sat across from her. There was an empty chair next to her, and an empty one at the far end of the table. Poison entered next, and looked like he was about to take the one next to Midnight, then changed his mind. Midnight frowned. Did he sense awkwardness between them? But then Blaze walked over, took the seat, and promptly started talking to her, and she put the dilemma with Poison out of her mind.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident. Jet and Purity were obviously an item now. They weren't making out or doing any mushy stuff in public, they were just always around each other, and it seemed as if they were the only ones they could see.

_All that cheesy romance stuff, it's true_, Midnight thought. _Ew. _

Poison kind of seemed to be avoiding her, and she didn't know why. Blaze, on the other hand, always seemed to be nearby. She liked him alright. He was a nice guy. But somehow she seemed to think that his idea of like and hers were completely different.

It was late one night, and Dr. D, Pony, Ghoul, Kobra, and Blaze were all away on a mission to get supplies. They had to go farther and farther away now to find places with stuff they could lift. Especially now that BLI seemed to be interested in Battery City. They need to stay far away from there.

Midnight was sitting outside, knees hugged to her chest. The moon was full and lit up the sky. She sighed. It was beautiful. Suddenly a draft picked up, and she found herself shivering. She had left her long sleeve inside and was only wearing a tank top.

She felt something drape across her shoulders and looked up. Poison's gray-hazel eyes were staring down at her, his red hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. She felt the object on her shoulders. It was his jacket.

"You looked cold," he said simply, and sat down beside her.

They didn't say anything for a long time, because they didn't need to. It was simply enough to sit and stare at the desert.

"It's beautiful," Midnight said after some time had passed.

"Yes," Poison said, "yes it is." Then he added, "Very romantic." It was so soft, she wasn't sure she heard him.

Midnight breathed out, it almost sounded like a laugh or snort. "I don't believe in love," she said softly.

Poison turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"My mom walked out on my dad and me when I was eight. And even before that, she'd never been that attentive. Dad was the one who came to all my school plays, even though he worked more. I mean, how can you do that? Just leave one day, and never come back. No note, no nothing. We haven't heard from her since. I mean, I was her daughter. I was eight. And then there's Rex, Purity's douche-ex-boyfriend. I mean, he said he never wanted to see her again after he found out she was pregnant. And it was his own freaking fault! Rex and my mom. They both said 'I love you.' How am I supposed to believe in love?"

"You'll just know," Poison said, truly looking to her almost black eyes for the first time.

She looked into his too. In that moment, she knew. He slowly leaned in, head tilted down. She shut her eyes in anticipation and leaned upwards. Their lips pressed together, the moon outlined their silhouettes, and Midnight could practically hear the fireworks in the background. Of course, there weren't actually any. That would have been a little too cheesy.

They broke apart, and Poison said, "I'm sorry, if it's all too soon—"

"No—" she started, but there was a beeping sound from inside.

"Dad's emergency transmitter," Midnight said. Without a second thought, she rushed into the house. Poison was closely on her heels.

He was receiving a transmission from somewhere in zone 5. Midnight pressed the button on the receiver and realized she didn't know how to answer it. So she said, "Uh, zone 1, Midnight Grace here?"

"Midnight! Come quick and bring the rest of the Killjoys. There's been a huge influx of Dracs and BLI security guards here. We're holding our own, there are a few Killjoys helping us, but we're outnumbered." It was Fun Ghoul talking.

"We'll get some ammo and load up, and be there as fast as we can," she said, and ended the transmission.

Poison was already shouting for the others to get ready. Jet was there in a flash with his med kit. Purity wasn't too far behind him, strapping a holster around her leg. Midnight stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Purity was showing now. She didn't need to be fighting. It wasn't good for her or the baby.

"You can't fight," Jet agreed.

She glared at them. "I'm still going."

"Someone has to stay guard," Midnight argued.

"Oh really? Since when?"

"Since BLI started infiltrating Battery City. You know how close that is to here. If Dracs are coming, we need someone here to warn us, or else we'll walk right back into a trap. And I know better than anyone how close it was last time we walked into a trap."

Purity winced. "Point made. I'll stay. But I'm not happy. You guys be careful. I don't like this."

"Aren't we always?" Midnight said, shooting her a half smile before climbing into the driver's seat of the Firebird and speeding off into the night.


	7. To the end

_Six_

Jet Star gripped the back of the passenger seat with white knuckles. He was all for getting to the Killjoys soon, but Midnight wasn't exactly the best driver on the planet. Party Poison winced from the front seat when she hit another ditch going over a hundred miles an hour.

"We're not any use to them if we die in a car wreck!" Jet shouted over the rushing wind.

Midnight just gazed ahead, determined.

Jet sighed. Go figure. He was a Killjoy and he would end up dying in something as boring as a car crash. No action for him.

Cola looked nervous.

"Something the matter?" Jet asked him.

"I'm just worried. I mean, these are like my only friends, you know?" Jet nodded. "I've known Pony for almost my entire life."

Jet looked a little shocked. Pony was nice, but he sort of stayed away from everyone. And none of the new Killjoys had ever seen him with his helmet off—or even his visor up.

Cola noticed Jet's expression. "Yeah, he sort of keeps himself closed off with new people."

"Yeah," Jet said. "I've never seen his face."

Cola's face changed. It looked sad. "Oh. Well, there's a story there. Before we became Killjoys we were living in the slums. We didn't agree with BLI though. They tried to make us take the pills, but we didn't want to. Pony fought a Drac, and he slashed the side of his face with some type of sword thing. He has a huge scar now. I don't think he likes other people to see it, so he always wears that helmet."

Jet absorbed this new information. It certainly made sense.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Finally, they arrived at Zone 5. Luckily, it was one of the smaller ones. Like almost everywhere else, it was an old city that had been decimated with the bombs. This one, however, had more buildings, which was both good and bad. It would be harder for Dracs to find them, but it would also be harder for the Killjoys to find each other.

"Let's go find everyone," Midnight said, stepping out of the car. Although she was the youngest, the other three, even Agent Cherri Cola, seemed fine with giving her the leadership role.

Jet and Poison started off in one direction, and Cola and Midnight in the other, when she froze. "To the right!" she called, pulling out her ray gun and sprinting ahead.

"Jeez, Midnight, don't go rushing into battle by yourself!" Cola called ahead as he fumbled with his belt, attempting to get his weapon out. "Someone go after her!"

Poison rushed ahead and was at her side just as she threw herself into battle. The Killjoys and Dracs were in a standoff, and it was pretty evenly matched. Until the rest of the Killjoys showed up that was.

Poison and Midnight managed to take out three Dracs (he killed one, she killed two) before they even realized they were surrounded. Once Jet and Cola rushed up, they killed the rest of them within seconds.

"Whew," Ghoul said. "Good thing you guys got here."

"Now, we have to find it," Dr. D said.

"Find what?" Cola asked.

"There are maps and prints of BLI's new headquarters they're going to build. And more guns and ammo," Dr. D explained. "If we get a hold of those prints we could be able to infiltrate and shut down BLI for good!"

"Where do we look?" Midnight asked.

"I'm not really sure," Dr. D said, "but the Killjoy leader said he was sure they were here." Her dad's face hardened, and Midnight knew the other leader had died. "Pair off," he said.

He and Adrenaline headed back to the old Killjoy headquarters to see if they could round any information up. Cola and Pony went to the outskirts of the city. Ghoul and Jet went the opposite direction of Dr. D and Adrenaline, and Kobra and Poison paired up and headed deep into the city. That left Blaze and Midnight to take the left side.

Before they all left Dr. D said, "If one of us finds it, let the others know somehow so we can all regroup and fight our way out. This is the most important mission we've had yet, Killjoys! Let's go!"

* * *

Blaze and Midnight crept along the main street. No one was there. It was weird. Usually they could at least see a few people when they went out in the zones, but it seemed like no one here wanted to be out around the Killjoys. Maybe they were becoming more notorious. Midnight smiled.

"Where do you think BLI would keep something like this?" Blaze asked.

Midnight shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. They pay me to fight, not to think."

He cracked a small smile, and they continued down the street, looking for something that looked promising.

* * *

Kobra and Poison turned into an alley—and right into a group of Draculoids.

"Shit," Poison muttered, drawing his ray gun.

Without even thinking, the brothers were back to back, aiming and firing. There were only five Dracs, and three fell before the other two could even get in a shot. Kobra and Poison had to spin out and away from each other in order to avoid not being hit. Neither took any damage, and they were able to kill the other tow Dracs, but Kobra's charge on his gun was really low.

The sun had started to rise, and it was now fairly easy to see. Dracs seemed to have bad night vision, which had given the Killjoys an advantage, so they needed to find the BLI stuff and get out of there—fast. Kobra and the others who had been fighting for over a day now would be running out of ammo soon. Not to mention they would be getting _really _tired.

Poison hoped they found something fast.

* * *

"Dr. D! Over here!" Adrenaline called.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I think it's a map," she said with a smile. "A map of Drac hangouts here in Zone 5. And this one right here? It's got a little star on it."

Dr. D smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Cola and Pony were crouched behind a dumpster.

"This is shit," Cola said. Pony nodded.

There were a ton of Dracs marching towards them. There was no way they could fight their way out of this one. The Killjoys really needed to get some grenades or something, but after bombs had nearly destroyed the whole world, there were less people willing to make more—even small ones.

"Let's sneak out and around here," Pony said. "They're moving pretty slow, hopefully we can get to the cars before they do."

Cola nodded and the two Killjoys took off.

* * *

A flare shot up and exploded in the air. It was near the Firebird and the van, Midnight thought. She looked over at Blaze.

"Think it's a trap?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone found it?" His gun charge was running low, and she could tell he was getting sloppy. He was tired. They needed to get out.

Just then, her tiny transmitter she kept in her vest pocket blinked. Only her dad could trigger that.

"It's him," she smiled. "Let's go."

They took off toward the center of the city, knowing that if there were any Dracs left they would be coming too.

Sure enough, they hadn't gone more than ten steps before Midnight heard something behind her. She turned to see at least ten Dracs close behind them.

"Shit!" she screamed. "Blaze, behind us!"

He turned just as the Dracs opened fire. Midnight rolled to her right, farther away from Blaze. The only way that had a chance was if they split the Dracs up.

"Blaze! Split up!" she yelled as she tore down an alley. Following her lead, he took off in the opposite direction. There was no need to say where they would rendezvous. If they made it back to the cars, everything would be fine.

Midnight took a hard left, then another right, hoping to throw off the Dracs. She was extremely fast, but she wasn't superhuman. They were. Those mindless BLI soldiers. They weren't very intelligent, and only knew how to shoot straight and kill, but that was about all they needed.

She sensed them getting closer and knew she would soon be overrun if she kept going straight. Her only shot was to find a side path that would be hard to follow. If only she could find an alley—there!

Midnight spun to her right and sprinted down into…a dead end.

Five Draculoids appeared at the end of the alley. She backed down as far as she could, looking for some way out, but it was hopeless. She was trapped.

A small Asian lady stepped out from behind the Dracs. She had a long sword hanging from her belt. It looked bigger than her. Midnight wasn't sure she could even wield it.

But one thing was sure. The Dracs could wield their ray guns, and they were pulling them out and slowly walking forward.

Midnight knew this was it. She didn't have any optimistic thoughts at the back of her mind that she was going to get out of this one. She wasn't. She had been stupid, made a mistake. She ran into a dead end.

"Sorry, dad," she whispered to the wind, and pulled her gun out behind her back. She was going to die—yes. She wasn't deluding herself. But she sure as hell was going to take a few more Dracs down with her.

Midnight Grace was a Killjoy to the end.


	8. Gunnin' out of this place

**_A/N: Hey! First of all, sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. I promise you all that I wanted to update but my STUPID COMPUTER broke and then today decided randomly that it wanted to work again. Ugh. I don't know why. Annnyyyywaaayyyy... I have every intention of finishing this and my other story (this one will be much shorter than the other. I've actually already written the ending to this) but the play I'm in is going to be taking over my life for the next week because we have our shows, but after that I'll have more free time!_**

_Seven_

Party Poison and Kobra Kid were the first ones to arrive back at the cars. Dr. D and Adrenaline were hiding in the back of the van, waiting.

"Anyone else here?" Poison asked breathlessly. They had run the entire way back after killing the Draculoids. They didn't know if there were more around, and with Kobra not in top shape to fight, not wanting to take that chance, they had hurried back before the flare even went off.

"No, you're the first ones back," Adrenaline said.

Dr. D just looked worried. He was probably thinking about his daughter. So was Poison. He didn't really know what their little moonlight kiss had meant, since an alarm went off before they even had a chance to say anything. They hadn't had a chance to talk since.

Poison sighed. Just a day in the life of a Killjoy.

Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were the next two back, followed not long after by Pony and Cola.

"They're running like a thousand Dracs are chasing them," Ghoul muttered. Then the Killjoys all froze, because maybe a thousand Dracs _were _chasing them.

But it turned out Cola and Pony were just taking precautions because they thought they were being chased by Dracs.

That left Blaze and Midnight still out there.

"Maybe we should take one car and the plans back," Adrenaline suggested hesitantly.

"I'll stay!" Poison volunteered immediately. This earned him a glace from his brother, who raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything—like usual.

Just then they saw the form of a guy running towards them. As it came closer, they saw it was Battery Blaze. He kept turning partially around and shooting at something behind him. Probably Dracs.

Breathlessly, he arrived at the cars.

"Where's Midnight?" Dr. D asked.

"Had to…split up," Blaze said between breaths. "Too many…outnumbered…split them up."

"Let him catch his breath," Adrenaline ordered. It was clear who second-in-command was now.

When he recovered Blaze looked around. "She's not back yet? She's a much better runner than I am."

"No, not yet," Adrenaline said slowly.

* * *

Midnight pulled her ray gun out in front of her and started firing away. She managed to hit a two Dracs before they _dodged her blasts and started doing evasive maneuvers. _Evasive maneuvers? Draculoids weren't smart enough to do that.

In her moment of surprise they surged forward. Shit. This was really it. She just hoped the Killjoys got out of there fast with the stolen plans before they encountered these new, less mindless, Dracs.

She spun out of the way of one Drac, colliding with another. The Japanese woman was standing in the background, head cocked to one side, watching. Midnight kicked the Drac closest to her square in the chest, and it fell back. Then she spun to her left, lowering her gun to take aim at the other Drac. Midnight was still a little confused as to why it didn't shoot her, but she didn't question, only fought.

She was about to take aim when the Drac reached up its hand and caught her wrist. It pushed her back against the wall, and black spots danced in front of her eyes as her head collided with the hard surface. The shock was enough to force the gun out of her grasp.

Inhuman, unseeing eyes stared at her from behind the mask, and Midnight wondered who the creature in front of her had been before BLI had gotten a hold of it.

Then the Draculoid slowly raised the gun and pressed it against her temple.

* * *

"Should we go after her?" Poison asked, starting to get really worried.

Dr. D looked torn. "It's so dangerous," he said. "Maybe someone should start to head back with the plans."

A few of the Killjoys nodded in agreement, and Adrenaline stepped around the edge of the van to get to the driver's seat.

And that was when she saw the wave of Draculoids approaching.

* * *

Midnight squeezed her eyes shut, but nothing ever came—no sound, no pain. She opened them to see the Japanese lady walking towards her, sword held in front. It was almost comical.

The Dracs all backed away from her. It was like they were parting the red sea as she walked through and up to Midnight. She held her sword across Midnight's throat so if she moved it would cut into her skin. The Drac released its grip on her wrist and backed away.

"Now," the lady said, "I believe you Killjoys have something that we want."

* * *

"Uh, Dr. D? Now would be a good time to have a plan," Cola said through clenched teeth. The Killjoys were all backed up against the van. Draculoids were coming at them from one direction, but it wouldn't be long before they were surrounded.

Only he, Poison, and Jet had fully charged ray guns. Everyone else was running low. Blaze and Ghoul probably only had a few shots left, and Kobra was completely out. He didn't know how much Dr. D, Adrenaline and Pony had, but he guessed it wasn't much.

"Dr?" he said, more urgently.

"I'm thinking!" But it was almost too late.

"Got it!" he said, just as the first wave started to attack.

* * *

Midnight knew she meant the plans, but didn't let it show. Instead she did the best thing she could—she spit in the stupid chick's face. She was taken aback, and the sword was lifted off her neck ever so slightly, but that was all that Midnight needed.

She surged forward, only to find it pressing dangerously close to her artery. Raising her hands in defeat, she backed up against the wall.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," the BLI lady continued, as if nothing had happened. "And I think I know how you're going to help me get it."

She snapped her fingers, just like in a stupid movie, Midnight thought, and a Drac walked over to her. He held something in his hands, and Midnight realized at the last minute that they were some type of BLI cuffs. That was not good.

But between the sword and the number of Dracs, there was nowhere for her to go. The Drac came over and clamped her hands behind her back, and turned her to face the Japanese lady.

"Time to go," she said.

* * *

Despite being really outnumbered and outgunned, the Killjoys were managing to hold their own against the Dracs attacking them. Ghoul had run out of charge in his ray gun and was hiding near the back, unable to be of any use anymore.

Dr. D's plan wasn't amazing, but it might work.

"Get in the van and get to the front," Adrenaline hissed to Ghoul. "Be ready to start the car on our signal. But stay low, don't let them see you."

He nodded and crawled off.

Cola had been grazed by a blast, but there wasn't time for Jet to fix it. He had to keep fighting.

Then, suddenly, all the Dracs stopped. The Killjoys weren't stupid. They knew that wasn't good for them.

A small Japanese woman in a ridiculous frilly suit with an even more ridiculously long sword emerged from the mass of Dracs. And behind her came two Draculoids, one of which was holding Midnight roughly by the shoulder.

Poison inhaled sharply. Next to him, Dr. D seemed to freeze. Blaze didn't look so hot either. This really wasn't good.

"Hello," the Japanese lady said. Well, that wasn't exactly the opening they were expecting. "I'm here to offer a trade. We know you have our plans, so here is what I offer. You give us back the plans, and we'll give you back your man, or in this case, your girl. And from what I've figured out in my research, she's pretty valuable," she added with a wink towards Dr. D.

Poison couldn't help but hysterically think that this was sounding a lot like _Star Wars_ what with the plans and all. Maybe BLI was building a Death Star.

He mentally slapped himself. Get it together, Gerard, jeez!

Midnight looked at her father and shook her head no just the tiniest bit. But the other Drac saw and punched her in the gut. She doubled over, wheezing, and Poison, Dr. D and Blaze all tensed up.

The Drac holding her then pulled out its ray gun and pointed it at her head. Midnight didn't even wince.

"Don't!" Dr. D said. "We'll give you the plans."

Midnight looked furious, and wouldn't meet any of their eyes.

Dr. D nodded at Adrenaline and she stepped forward. Holding her hands out to show she had no weapons, she slowly reached into her back pocket to pull out the plans they had stolen. The BLI woman nodded to the Drac holding Midnight and he slowly marched her forward.

They met halfway between the two groups, and came to a standstill. The Drac released his grip on Midnight, and Adrenaline held out the plans in front of her. Blaze and Poison had both stepped forward. In a second, the Drac swiped them out of her hand, and Midnight rushed forward—right into Poison's outstretched arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and turned away.

Blaze frowned at the two of them, but didn't say anything.

"Everyone in the cars!" Dr. D yelled, and the Killjoys dispersed. Poison started to follow him into the van with Midnight, but she shook her head no.

So instead they piled into the backseat of the Firebird, driven by Kobra, with Jet in the front. They were silent for the first few minutes of the drive, before Poison gently touched Midnight's shoulder and turned her around.

"Let's try to get those off," he said, motioning to the cuffs.

She glowered at him, angry at the world. He didn't really know what to say. Jet didn't seem to either, but strangely enough, Kobra did.

"Oh quit feeling sorry for yourself! Jeez, so you got caught, big deal! It could happen to anyone. Besides, we weren't getting out of there anyway. In case you didn't notice, we were surrounded. And only your little distraction there gave us time to get away."

Midnight kept glaring, but soon she couldn't help it. An involuntary smile broke out across her face. "So he does speak," she said.

The others cracked a few smiles, and she let Poison work on getting the cuffs off. It was difficult, but with all of Jet's medical equipment, it wasn't impossible.

But when they arrived back at the diner, she was in a bad mood again. She let her dad and the rest of the Killjoys hug her when they got out of the cars, but she did notice that only Blaze stayed back.

She felt a little bad about that. She had known how he felt about her, and didn't exactly want him to find out about her and Poison that way. After all, she and Poison were together now. They had made that a little obvious. Not that it mattered, but she was still a little worried he would be upset.

After the hugging was done, Purity came out, and demanded to know what happened. Midnight took that moment to excuse herself and headed straight for her room. They gave Purity the short version of their adventure, and she sighed. No one knew Midnight better than she did, maybe not even her dad. She would go talk to her.

**_A/N: Sooo... I appreciate reviews. I allow anonymous ones, although I think there are some people out there following this story. Anyway if you read this and like it, please let me know! Or if you just have thoughts in general, I'm not particularly picky. :] Thank you! _**


	9. He said will you defeat them

_Eight_

"What?" Midnight said, staring at the wall.

"Nothing." Purity came and sat down beside her. They didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Purity sighed. "Okay seriously? You're feeling sorry for yourself? You know how pathetic that is, right?"

Midnight turned and raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You're _feeling sorry for yourself_. Like those people we always hated back in middle school and high school. Alright, I get that you think it's all your fault that you got caught and lost the plans, but seriously, it could've been anyone."

Purity didn't ask the question that had really been bothering her. Not yet. And honestly, she was surprised no one else had asked it. It was really worrying her.

"Something's bothering you," Midnight said, knowing in that weird way they had.

"It's nothing."

"Spit it out."

"No, it can wait."

"Oh, just ask already."

Purity sighed. "Okay what gives? How did _you _get caught by a Draculoid and not escape? I mean, we've all had guns to our heads plenty of times, you more than the rest of us—what's so different now?"

Midnight sighed. "They follow orders."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. They follow orders now. They don't just mindlessly walk forward, aim, and shoot. Now they can take directions, and I'm honestly afraid they can think. Not like think for themselves, but think about their orders. Like, there was this Japanese lady and she seemed to be their leader. She ordered them to capture instead of kill me I guess. One of the Dracs actually rammed my hand into a wall until I dropped my ray gun—which I still never got back, damn it—and then they grabbed me. It was very thought out."

That was a scary thought. The Killjoys had always had an advantage because all Dracs could do was walk and shoot. They didn't know what to do when surrounded from the side or anything. But if the company had found some way to created soldiers that still mindlessly followed their orders but still could think it battle…well, the Killjoys had some planning they needed to do.

"We should tell everyone about this."

"Yeah," Midnight said after a few seconds. "There's a lot of stuff I need to tell people," she mumbled.

Purity looked over at her.

"How are you and Jet?" Midnight asked.

"We're good. Why?"

"I just…never mind."

"Oh, no," Purity said, smiling for real for the first time that night, "you don't get off the hook that easy. Come on, you can tell me."

Midnight bit her lip and furrowed her brow, then smiled and said, "Okay!" She flopped around on her stomach on the bed and looked up at Purity. Purity did the same on the other side. It was just like old times, back when they were young, before they had to become Killjoys.

They were both smiling now.

"Alright so?" Purity prompted.

"So I sort of have a thing for Poison."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"And he sort of likes me back. But so does Blaze. And I think he's mad because it's not like he made it a secret he was into me. I mean, I knew, and I don't know if he thinks I led him on or something."

Purity thought about it, then started laughing.

"What's so freaking funny?" Midnight asked.

"We almost die every day, and yet, here we are, lounging on a bed like normal teenagers, discussing boy problems."

Midnight started laughing too, because it was just too ridiculous. But hey, in their life, they had to take the light moments when they could. They didn't have time to dwell.

"Well," Purity said, "I guess the best thing to do would be to talk to him—but Midnight? I think he'd have to be pretty blind to have not seen this coming. I mean, pretty much everyone knew it was only a matter of time before you and Poison got together."

"Oh." Midnight Grace actually looked embarrassed. That would be a first.

"Do you think she's okay?" Poison asked for the thousandth time. "Maybe I should go check?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Jet said.

"Purity's with her," said Kobra.

"Yeah, and you do _not _interrupt girl time," Ghoul said.

Three heads swiveled around to look at him.

"What?" he said, shrugging.

"Nothing dude," Jet said, shaking his head and turning back to his coffee.

Dr. D's voice was booming from the other room.

"Heads up, motor babies! This is Dr. Death Defying with an emergency report. We just had a run in with some Dracs out in Zone 5. They were protecting something, something they didn't want us Killjoys to find. But we found it. It was the plans for something new and big, tumbleweeds. Unfortunately, they got it back before we had a good look at it, but my co-host, Adrenaline Torment, and I, along with the rest of us Killjoys out here at Zone 1, believe it may have something to do with the influx of Dracs in Zone 0—what you know as Battery City. We don't know what BLI has planned for it, but almost the entire population has been wiped out there, so it can't be good. So I want you all to keep a good eye out, especially those of you in Zones 6 and 11, you're the closest to the city. And remember Killjoys, if you find out anything you know who to go to. This is Dr. D, signing off."

He and Adrenaline walked into the diner, got themselves some coffee, and sat down next to the guys.

"Something's bothering me," Dr. D said abruptly, after they had been joined by Cola and Pony. They all looked at him.

"I can't believe I didn't think about it until now. How on earth did Midnight get captured by Dracs and brought over for a trade? I mean, it's one thing for them to drag her back to headquarters? But a trade? It was like that Japanese lady was telling them what to do, and they were listening!"

"Yeah, dad, that's exactly what happened," Midnight said from the doorway. Purity was behind her.

She walked over and sat next to Poison. He put his arm around her shoulders casually. Purity smirked at her and Midnight actually blushed. It was all Purity could do to keep from laughing hysterically. This kind of mushy stuff _never _happened to her best friend.

"They can follow orders now, not just be programmed," Midnight continued. Then she told them the entire story.

"Well, shit," Agent Cherri Cola breathed when her story was over.

"My sentiments exactly," said Adrenaline.

"Yeah. So now we have to plan for Dracs that know how to think in battle. Ones that aren't automatons."

"I'd better go make another announcement," said Dr. D. He was looking pale, and it struck Midnight for the first time that her father actually looked kind of old. She had given him a scare. She realized that now.

She stood up and followed him into his studio.

Dr. D looked up from his desk, but he was already starting to make an announcement. Midnight nodded and sat down on a stool to wait.

"Look alive, sunshines! This is Dr. Death Defying back live with you all. A startling issue has just been brought to my attention. Just when you thought I couldn't drop anymore bombs—er, surprises, sorry, I realize that expression isn't funny anymore—on you, I say this: the mindless soldiers used by BLI that we call Draculoids may not be so mindless anymore. A trusted Killjoy has told me firsthand that Dracs followed orders during an attack. In other words, crash queens, they ain't just roaming around and shooting forward anymore. This is a Draculoid 2.0, so I want all of you to keep your guns tight out there in the Zones. And now, back to the tunes."

"What's up, hun?" Dr. D asked, swiveling his chair around to face his daughter.

"Sorry about today," Midnight said. "I know I scared you."

"Yeah," he said softly, standing up, "you did. But I was so proud of you. You are a Killjoy—more of a Killjoy than anyone else here—me included. You were willing to give yourself up to bring down BLI, and save the lives of thousands of innocent people. I just wasn't ready to give you up yet."

Midnight walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. She surprised herself by having tears spring to her eyes.

"But it's alright," he said. "I have a feeling that we're going to need you before the end of this war. Call me crazy but I've got this feeling. Here is my prophesy: Midnight Grace is going to be the end of Better Living Industries."


	10. We're undefeatable

_Nine_

Months passed. The Killjoys got back into the swing of things. They ran around recruiting new members, destroying BLI stuff, and fighting Dracs. So, pretty much business as usual.

Poison and Midnight grew closer, as did Jet and Purity. Really, all the Killjoys grew closer. Even Blaze. Midnight had talked to him one night when she finally found him alone.

"Hey," she said, coming up behind him.

He turned around. "Oh, hey."

"Look, Blaze—" she had started.

"Don't worry about it Midnight. You love him. I get it. There's nothing I can say. I've done all I can."

"Sorry," she said, turning away. She hesitated, then turned back. "For what it's worth, I think you're a really nice guy."

Then she walked away, so she didn't hear him mutter, "Apparently nice wasn't good enough for you."

But other than that, no one would have thought he was upset at all. He continued to be a part of the group, although he didn't exactly go out of his way to be around Poison or Midnight.

It was just like any other day. The Killjoys woke up, got dressed, and shuffled into the diner to eat breakfast.

Poison, Ghoul, and Kobra were piling the food on their plates. Everyone was laughing at them, but Midnight frowned. "You'd better watch how much you eat, or we'll be eating dog food by 2019," she warned.

Kobra and Poison grimaced, like they were actually considering it, but Ghoul's only response was to stick out his tongue. "I'm a growing boy, I need my food!" he stated.

Purity snorted in the background. He glared. Everyone else laughed.

They had just finished eating and were all lounging around, until Dr. Death Defying's radio started making a strange noise. The Killjoys frowned and looked around, they had never heard that sound before.

Cola noticed Midnight and Purity. They had gone pale in the back. Before he could say anything, the two of them rushed, along with Dr. D into the radio room. Dr. D pulled out the transmitter and Midnight started messing around with the dials.

"What's going on?" Cola asked, coming up behind Purity.

"Something's triggered our alarm. Dr. D should have the cameras up soon."

"Cameras? Alarms?" Poison said, stepping forward. "What is this?"

Cola shook his head. "I don't know."

"We set this up at the very beginning, before we had denounced BLI. It was just the three of us then," Purity explained. "We were afraid that BLI was going to come after us before we could say what we wanted, so Dr. D and Midnight came up with this security system with a bunch of hidden cameras that are triggered by motion sensors. We still use them, but they haven't ever gone off before. This place is too well hidden."

"What does that—" Ghoul began.

"Shh!" Midnight and Dr. D turned back from the screen.

The Killjoys crowded around it. A fuzzy picture came on the screen. It wasn't the HD TV they had gotten used to from before the bombs, but it would do.

Dr. D and Midnight switched between screens for a few minutes, but they couldn't find anything.

"Maybe it's a false alarm?" Pony said.

"Yeah, an animal or something could've triggered it," Purity said.

But Midnight and Dr. D didn't look so sure. "I don't know," Dr D said, "why wouldn't it have gone off before."

"There!" Kobra exclaimed. "I saw something!" Everyone was a little shocked, not only because there was clearly a figure crouching down somewhere, but also because Kobra had said four more words than they were used to hearing.

"Can you zoom in?" Midnight asked her dad. He nodded and pressed a few buttons on a keyboard. The Doc's old crappy transmitter equipment was all of the sudden looking pretty good. It was a miracle he had been able to keep it a secret.

The screen enlarged, and the Killjoys took in a collective breath. It was a Draculoid. Then another walked in front of the camera, filling the screen. Dr. D zoomed out. The frame was full of Dracs.

"Oh fuck," Cola breathed.

"My sentiments exactly," Ghoul mumbled.

"They found us? How?" Midnight raged. "How the fuck did they figure out where we were?"

"Woah, take a chill pill," Poison said, coming over and putting a hand on her shoulder. One thing he had learned from fighting, and living, with Midnight was that she could get a little hotheaded, especially when it came to fighting.

He remembered one time when they were out on a supply run. There had been an unexpected run in with some human BLI supporters and some Dracs. Some of the humans had left their ray guns when they fled after the Killjoys had killed the Dracs. Except, one of them had errantly shot and burned a hole in the bottom of Midnight's vest. She had been pissed.

Then there was the time where her new purple ray gun had gotten destroyed. She stole some Drac's and blasted everything in sight. After the battle Poison's had run out of ammo, and they didn't make the kind his gun took anymore, so he needed a new one. He found a sleek black one, and was going to keep it, but Midnight walked over, decided she liked his better, took it, and gave him the bright yellow one she had found.

His brother's voice brought Poison back to reality.

"We have to make a plan."

"I agree," Dr. D said. He was the leader, but not the one who was very good at drawing up battle plans. "I'll turn it over to our battle expert."

"Alright," Midnight said. "We have to assume these are the new, smarter Dracs. We can also assume that they are planning on a surprise attack. And it doesn't look like they know that we've got these cameras and have seen them. So, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Dr. D wasn't happy about his assignment, but he knew it was necessary.

He had sent out an SOS to any nearby Killjoys, Midnight had still ordered him to stay inside and away from the action with Purity, who obviously couldn't fight, because the baby was due any week now. And someone had to stay in case the front line failed.

He sighed. That's what he got for making his eighteen-year-old daughter battle commander.

Plus, Dr. D knew, even though Midnight didn't go out and say it, that the other reason he was the one staying was because they didn't know why the Dracs were there. He knew his daughter well. She would suspect that they were there for him—and so would want to keep him as far from the battle as possible.

"I hate this!" Purity said, kicking a chair. "I mean, not the baby. I love my baby. I hate not being able to fight. I hate waiting in here while the people I love are out there fighting, and risking being killed!"

Dr. D walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know," he said softly. "But it'll be okay. Everything will be fine—you'll see."

Purity sighed. Steve—Dr. D—had been like a father to her. She was glad she was with him and Midnight in this new world.

* * *

"She's a genius, right?" Ghoul asked.

"Huh?"

"Your girlfriend. She's a genius?"

Poison shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's not very reassuring. Because I sure don't like just running out here against all of these Dracs."

"They'll have us covered."

"I really hope so," Ghoul grumbled.

* * *

Midnight's plan was simple really, but one that BLI probably wouldn't be expecting. Ghoul and Poison would go out as decoys, because they were the quickest and best at dodging. Then Cola, Blaze, and Pony would run out from the side, surprising the Dracs. When the Dracs were caught off guard, Midnight and Kobra would start sniping them from different spots on top of the diner. Midnight was hoping that they would be able to stay out of sight and the Dracs wouldn't be able to tell where they were. That would cause the most commotion. Jet would be waiting in the wings. If they needed him to fight, he would, but otherwise he would just be waiting if they needed him as a medic.

"Here we go," Poison mumbled. "Now!"

He and Ghoul charged the Draculoids lurking around the diner. They dodged and shot a few before the other Killjoys charged from the side. The Dracs were looking around, confused, just like Midnight had predicted. It was all going to plan. Poison smiled to himself.

But what were the chances that would last?

* * *

"Now?" Kobra asked.

"God, Mikey, for the umpteenth time NO! We have to wait. Everything is planned out to the last second."

Pony, Blaze, and Cola charged the Dracs.

"Now?"

Midnight sighed, but she was smiling. "Yeah, now!"

* * *

Ghoul was face to face with a Drac. They were really creepy up close, he decided. He shot it with his ray gun, but saw another out of the corner of his eye. He didn't have time to turn around before he saw it point its ray gun at him. Then it fell over, dead. He heard the familiar whoop of Kobra and knew Poison had been right. The snipers were now in the game.

Ghoul watched with pleasure as the Dracs started frantically scampering around and looking to the air. But they could never find Midnight and Kobra, who changed positions after almost every shot. It was almost comical to watch.

And that was when everything started to fall apart.


	11. Not a fashion statement it's a deathwish

_Ten_

Japan lady started shouting orders from the back. The Dracs, the stupid newer, smarter versions, started following them.

"Where did she come from?" Midnight asked frantically from the roof. Then she felt a weight on her back as she fell to the ground. "Oomph!"

Kobra was on top of her. "Jeez, watch out. You almost got shot!"

"Oops," she muttered. Careful was not her middle name.

They peeked over the edge of the roof and saw two Draculoids carrying something out of the car. They squinted, but couldn't make out what it was. Then Midnight saw Ghoul waving frantically at them from down below and pointing back to the mystery object. Midnight squinted a little more, then her eyes widened.

She grabbed Kobra by the jacket and started hauling him towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"They've got a bazooka!"

Midnight opened the hatch, shoved him down, quickly followed, and shut the door. Not five seconds later, she heard a loud boom.

She closed her eyes and took a couple deep, cleansing breaths. _Clear your mind_.

"Come on," she said, "we'd better get back to the action before they think we're dead."

"Or get their asses kicked too bad without us as backup," muttered Kobra.

* * *

Ghoul was worried. Midnight looked like she had seen him—but what if it was too late?

"Fuck Frank, where's your head. We're in a freaking battle? Hellooooo?" It was Poison, who had just taken out a Drac advancing close to him.

"Midnight and Kobra were on the roof," he said.

If Ghoul hadn't been his best friend, he wouldn't have seen the fear on Poison's face.

"I bet they got out, though," he mumbled, not wanting to upset Poison too.

Then they heard a battle cry and turned around to see Midnight and Kobra throw themselves into the fray.

The battle was on.

* * *

"I hate this," Dr. D muttered.

"Ha!" Purity said. "Remember the pep talk you gave me?"

He frowned.

"Now it's my turn! But I'll keep it short. You'd probably just put them in more danger anyway by being out there if you're the one they want."

"That was short."

"I know, but it's all I needed to say."

Dr. D smiled and hugged Purity. He was glad to have two daughters.

* * *

The Killjoys were winning the battle as far as taking out the enemy, but they just seemed to keep coming. Midnight knew they wouldn't last forever, but these Dracs just might. They needed a game changer—and fast.

"Any ideas?" she said to Poison.

He shook his head and kept fighting.

Midnight didn't know what else to do. The cover of the 'DIE' letters on the roof was gone after the bazooka blast, so they couldn't use it as a sniping post.

So she did the same thing she always did when she didn't know what to do. She went to her dad.

"Midnight? Is the battle over?" Dr. D said, glancing up from the couch.

"No. And I need help. I'm all out of strategies and plans."

* * *

Dr. Death Defying's brilliant plan consisted of him joining the battle and the Killjoys going on the offensive. They were hoping to drive the Draculoids back.

And somehow, it worked. Their leader, the Japanese BLI lady, seemed surprised. She hadn't expected the gravely outnumbered Killjoys to press forward like that.

Midnight couldn't believe it. Apparently the Dracs weren't yet smart enough to realize that they had the advantage in numbers—and their commander was too flustered to try anything. She smiled. That was one of the reasons she always won. Midnight Grace was not afraid to take risks. Careful was not her middle name, she thought, for the second time that day.

* * *

"Blaze?" Pony yelled, looking for the Killjoy. He had been right there. "Cola!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Blaze?"

"No, I thought he was with you," said Cola.

"He was just right here. I don't know where he went. He was supposed to stay with us. That was the plan."

"Well I don't think any of these Dracs are getting past us and into the diner. We're undefeatable, yeah!" he said with a whoop at the end.

Pony shook his head. He really hoped so.

* * *

Midnight and Poison were fighting back to back in the front. She could see Kobra and Ghoul out of the corner of her eye fighting as well. The four of them made a pretty badass team if she did say so herself.

Jet Star and her dad were farther back, taking out Dracs from a safe distance. She couldn't see Pony, Blaze, and Cola, but she knew they would be covering the back and the diner. They couldn't risk the Dracs getting into their supplies and ammo. That wouldn't be good.

The Dracs were starting to fall back now. The woman had already retreated back to a getaway car. A few Dracs followed.

_This is good. Keep pushing forward, _Midnight told herself. If they didn't press their advantage, they could lose the war right then. But one thought kept seeping into her mind. _How did they find us? _Why now? Why after all these months? The Killjoys hadn't even done anything especially bad lately.

A loud scream tore her mind away from her thoughts.

"Dad? Dad!"

Midnight yelled and took off sprinting to her father, who had fallen to the ground and was clutching his leg. Jet was already there. He was bandaging the wound as best he could, but Dr. D was in serious pain, convulsing on the ground.

"What was that?" she asked.

Jet looked grim. "I don't know. But whatever kind of laser they shot him with, it's doing a hell of a lot more damage than anything I've seen before." He pulled out a needle and swiftly stabbed it into Dr. D's arm. It knocked him out within seconds. It must have been filled with BLI drugs. Midnight shuddered. Those were only used in real emergencies, "Help me get him inside."

Jet and Midnight each draped one of his arms around their shoulders. Pony and Cola came over to cover their retreat.

"Where's Blaze?" Midnight asked.

"We don't know," Cola said, dodging the blasts. "He's not up in the front?"

Midnight didn't have time to answer because a Drac was getting closer and Cola had to dash off.

Jet ordered her to put him down on the coach and then get out so he could work. Midnight took one last look at her father before hurrying out again to the battle.

There weren't many Dracs left. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know how much longer they could last. Her charge was running low.

And she found Blaze. He was hiding behind one of the few trees there were around the diner, sort of in between their side and BLI's. She hoped he didn't do anything stupid, like run over there and try to be a hero.

They took out the last Dracs fairly easily. The battle wasn't over, though. The leader was standing by the cars. It looked like she was waiting for the battle to finish.

Midnight held up her hand in the signal for stop. Then Midnight took a step forward, signaling to the BLI woman that _she _was in charge, and the woman had better know it. "Get out of here," Midnight growled.

The woman laughed. "The company will be impressed. They did not expect you to put up such a good fight, although I did and tried to warn them. But we will be back. And you'd better believe that will be the end of you and your little killjoy resistance. Unless of course you chose to surrender. Forsake your cause. Take of the stupid clothes and masks and come to the light."

Midnight took another step closer. "We're the fucking _fabulous _Killjoys— that's with a _capital _K. And if you think you and your precious little company can bring us down, you're in for a big surprise. It's not a fashion statement. It's a way of life," Midnight smirked. "Besides, there are more of us than you know. It's only a matter of time before we're too big for you to stop."

"I look forward to that day," the woman sneered.

Midnight raised her eyebrows challengingly. "Me too."

"How about a little goodbye present, then? A little something for you to remember this by? I'm sure it will make everything oh so much more interesting next time we meet."

Everything happened fast, but for Midnight every second seemed like an eternity.

The lady raised a ray gun Midnight didn't even know she had, and aimed it straight at Poison's chest.

"Move!" Midnight screamed, but no one seemed to know what she was talking about.

No one except Blaze. Who was standing right next to Poison. He had his gun out and raised at the lady, but once he saw who the blast was aimed at, he held his gun up and backed away.

Giving her a clear, uncontested shot.

"No!" Midnight leapt back, knocking Poison to the ground as a laser beam whizzed above their heads.

Because of the angle she jumped at, Midnight hit the ground hard, and wasn't able to roll and avoid damage. She felt something snap, and clutched at her right shoulder and chest area. She felt broken bone. And then she started screaming.

Kobra and Ghoul were firing shots at the Japanese lady, but she hopped in her car and drove off before they could get close enough to get in a good shot. Then they turned to Poison, who was bent over Midnight.

Her collar bone was shattered. She knew it. It was the only explanation, because even getting shot didn't hurt this bad. After all of that, she ended up severely hurting _herself_. Go figure. Except it wasn't her fault. She funneled all her pain and anger into one and slowly stood up, glaring at Blaze.

"What was that?" she screamed. "You could have gotten him killed! Are you a Killjoy? Are you?"

Blaze stared back at her with, not defiance, but regret in his eyes, and she knew. He was still not over her. And he thought he had a chance to get Poison out of the way.

She stepped forward, her voice low. Poison put a restraining hand on her left shoulder, attempting to hold her back, but she was beyond placating now.

"You were going to let her kill him. Then he would be out the way and you could have me all to yourself, is that right? Well guess what! No one 'gets' me. I'm fucking unobtainable. At least for you. Got it?"

Blaze's expression slowly turned to rage and anger. "I never was good enough was I? Well, you know who I am good enough for? BLI. I've had it with this Killjoy shit. I'm out of here. But don't think this is the last you'll see of me. We're going to hunt you down Killjoys," he sneered, "and we're going to win."

"You don't want to do this, man," Cola said, coming up from the back with Pony.

"Yeah," Pony said. "You made some mistakes, but don't throw your life away. You know them. BLI. The company. They won't treat you well. Don't go, Blaze."

Blaze laughed maniacally, "This is the last time you will ever see Battery Blaze. As far as I am concerned, he's dead."

Then he turned on his heel and ran into the trees, where he pulled out a BLI motorcycle, and rode off into the distance.

**_~Yeah, some of you totally saw this coming :] _**

**_And I wish I could say I'll be writing a lot more recently, but I'm going to be out of town. But hopefully when I get back I can write more. _**

**_Sigh. Life is getting stressful right now...boys can be so frustrating, and so can school... but writing helps :] so look out for more! _**

**_The end is coming. bum bum bum... ;] not within the next chaper, but probably within the next five, but I'm not making any promises. I'm not that far yet. _**

**_So thank you to my loyal reviewers chaosbulldog and Orielle _**

**_w/ luv_**

**_~T_**


	12. We got a medical emergency

_Eleven_

Midnight must have been on an adrenaline rush when she confronted Blaze, because after he drove off she sat on the ground and gritted her teeth. Everyone knew she was trying not to scream at the top of her lungs. Apparently the injuries that hurt the worst were broken collarbones and dislocated shoulders, but until now, none of them had ever knows. Now it looked like Midnight did.

Poison bent down and gently touched her left shoulder, staying clear of the right side of her body. "We should get you in to see Jet."

"No," she said, wincing, "he needs to work on my dad."

But it was too late, Ghoul came rushing out of the building, followed by Jet.

"What happened?" Jet asked breathlessly.

"Fucking dipshit…tried…get Poison shot…tackled…my shoulder…" Midnight managed. The pain was getting a lot worse now.

Jet raised an eyebrow but said, "Never mind, someone will fill me in later. Yeah, that shoulder is definitely dislocated. Now, I'm going to give you this pain killer. It will knock you out so I can pop your shoulder back in, okay?"

Midnight never got the chance to respond because he had already given her the shot by the time he finished his sentence.

"Let's move her inside. Is everyone accounted for? No other injuries? Where's Blaze?" Jet asked, looking around.

Everyone stared at the ground. Poison actually looked embarrassed. That was something Jet hadn't seen in the many years that they had known each other.

"Frankie?"

"Well, Blaze kinda never got over this thing for Midnight, so when crazy Asian lady tried to shoot Poison, he sort of just backed up and gave her a clear shot. So Midnight had to tackle him to the ground but she landed kinda hard and hurt her shoulder. Then she got really pissed and yelled at Blaze and he said he was joining up with BLI and ran away. And shit! They're gonna be back! And our commander and second-in-command are knocked out with sleeping pills. Oh shit, we're fucked!" Ghoul moaned.

Kobra smacked him. "God, pull yourself together." He rolled his eyes.

Ever the diplomat, Jet merely said, "Oh," and went about his doctor duties.

* * *

Neon Beam and Static Light were sitting at a diner when they heard Dr. D's call. The twins were close—and the Killjoys needed help.

"On our way," Neon radioed back, but never got a response. The fighting must have already started. He turned to his brother and said, "We'd better hurry, and call all the other Killjoys you know. Our leaders are in trouble."

* * *

A male voice interrupted all of the programming momentarily in the Zones.

"Look alive, crash queens and motor babies, this is Static Light here. Me and my brother Neon Beam just got the heads up from our very own Dr. Death Defying that his crowd's in some trouble out in Zone One, and he needs his Killjoy army to back him up. So what do you say, sunshines? Are you with us?"

* * *

Jet had reset Midnight's shoulder, and did find a small injury in her collarbone as well. Luckily, it was only a fracture, not a complete break. It was extremely painful, there was no doubt about that, but as far as he could tell, the bone itself was still intact.

He ordered Poison to sit with her while the medication was wearing off, and let him know if anything unusual happened, but other than that not to bother him.

His friend had nodded, in a daze. Jet had assured him that Midnight would be fine, but he knew that didn't help. Especially not if there was a battle coming. There was no doubt that she was the best fighter. None of the guys were sexist. They would readily admit that they could, and were, beaten by a girl.

Adrenaline rushed in, breathless. She had been absent for the battle, out searching for help. When the battle ended before she could find anyone, Cola had called to tell her everything—and to see about finding some help still.

"Jet!" she called.

A middle aged man stepped forward. "Hello," he said, "My name is Andrew. Just Andrew, I'm not officially a Killjoy, but I am firmly against BLI. I believe you have a need for another doctor's help?"

Jet couldn't hide his relief. "Another? Hell, I'm not even a doctor!"

"What's going on?" Purity's voice came from the background. "Dr. D? Jet what's going—holy shit! _Midnight?_"

"Not now, hon," Jet said. "They're okay, but I need to work."

He and Andrew bent over Dr. D's leg.

"I think it's some new type of blast," Jet said. "The damage is insane."

Andrew took a closer look. "It's like nothing I've seen before either, and I've treated a lot of Zoners like you guys in secret."

"Zoners?" Poison's voice came from the adjoining room.

"Yeah, it's slang for what pro-resistance people in the cities call you Killjoys if we don't want to risk BLI getting on to us. Call us cowards, or whatever you will, because I freely admit I don't have the guts to do what you do, but it does come in handy for you guys to have someone who still has access to supplies in town supporting you."

Poison couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Jet had left in the middle of Andrew's explanation to see Purity. He touched her arm and led her into a back room, where he explained what had happened. He knew she was worried. Dr. D and Midnight had been her family. She had told him the whole story.

"I wish our lives weren't so hectic sometimes," she whispered. She never complained. She had to be strong, like Dr. D and Midnight, but secretly sometimes she wished they could just run away. Then she mentally smacked herself, because standing up to BLI was the most important thing in the world, and really she wouldn't have it any other way, but every once in awhile she did long to just have a normal life away from all of this. But not a normal life with happy pills.

That was something she would never have admitted to anyone other than Jet.

He understood. "I know."

Then he kissed her gently and headed back to work with Andrew.

* * *

Neon and Static had to swerve off the road to avoid being seen by the BLI cars. Although at the speed those cars were going, the twin Killjoys didn't think they would have noticed. Those BLI agents must have been in a rush.

"Do you think that means Dr. D and co were able to hold them off?" Static asked.

Neon shrugged, "We can only hope. Now come on, I think we're close. We should at least check in and see if they still need help."

* * *

Ghoul saw them coming first.

"Hey! I think it's some Killjoys!"

He ran out, ray gun in hand just in case, followed by Kobra, Cola, and Pony.

Two identical men a few years older than them, putting them around twenty-two or three, stepped out of the car. They were both platinum blonde, with their hair spiked up on top in a Mohawk.

The first one had his Mohawk died bright blue and wore black skinny jeans, black boots, a bright green t-shirt and a bright blue bulletproof vest. The second one's Mohawk was died bright green and he wore the same thing as his brother, except the shirt was blue and the vest green.

The blue one stepped forward and spoke first. "I'm Neon Beam, and this is my twin brother, Static Light. We heard Dr. D's radio, but saw BLI cars on our way here. Is the battle over?"

"Yeah," Ghoul said, "but not the war."

The twins looked confused.

Cola rolled his eyes. "Fun Ghoul here means that BLI will be back. And if you're willing, we could use all the help we can get."

* * *

"Gerard?" a voice mumbled. "Poison?"

"Midnight?"

She was waking up. She looked confused.

"I'm right here," he said, sitting down next to her.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Jet fixed your shoulder. And, um, nothing from BLI." And Blaze. But he didn't need to say it. That part was understood.

"And my dad?" Midnight said, attempting to sit up. Poison had to help her because she only had the use of one arm. Her right was bandaged in a sling close to her body.

"I don't know. Adrenaline found a doctor—a real doctor—named Andrew. He's working with Jet now."

They walked into the other room to find Jet and Andrew still bent over Dr. D.

"Is there any other way?" Jet was asking.

Andrew shook his head. "Not that I can see. This blast did an intense amount of damage, but it also led to infection."

"So you're saying?"

Andrew nodded, "I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Midnight demanded, stepping into the room.

"I told you not to let her get up!" Jet said, exasperated.

Poison shrugged. "You know her."

"What's going on with my dad?"

Jet was trying to find a way to sugarcoat it. He was nice like that. That would be the problem he would find being a real doctor. He couldn't break the hard news.

Andrew, however, was a real doctor, and obviously had no problem breaking the news. He bluntly said, "We're going to have to amputate his leg. He will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I'm sorry."

* * *

The procedure took around an hour, and everything went according to plan, rare in Killjoy life. Jet and Andrew quietly explained everything to Dr. D when he woke up, and they were amazed to find that he took it so well. After all, the man who had dedicated his life to starting the Killjoys would never fight BLI from the frontlines again.

A few hours later, after most of the Killjoys were in bed, except for Purity and Adrenaline who were on watch since they hadn't fought, Dr. D rolled his wheelchair out in the dark and stared at the starless desert sky. He hung his head and thought of all he had lost.

Sometime later Midnight joined him. He didn't know how she knew he was out there, alone, but she did. They had that weird father-daughter bond that way. Neither of them needed to say anything. They were simply content sitting there, thinking about all they had lost—and all they had gained. Because despite all the tragedy and despair they had faced in their lives, especially the past months, both of them would have done it again in a heartbeat.

So they sat there—bruised, battered, and bloodied—wheelchair, sling and all, and reflected on their lives as the Fabulous Killjoys.


	13. Could I lie next to you?

_Twelve_

Party Poison was woken up by the slight creaking of his door. He sat straight up, ray gun in hand.

"It's me," Midnight whispered.

He relaxed, then stiffened, realizing that something was probably wrong. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Midnight said. She knew him. He would be thinking there was a Drac attack or something. "I just—can I sit down?"

"Sure." Poison propped himself up against the backboard of his bed. Midnight sat next to him.

"Is something wrong?"

She laughed, a real, genuine laugh. Poison hadn't heard much of that out of her lately. "Well, no. It's not like there's an evil corporation out there trying to turn us into mindless freaks or anything."

He joined her laughing. "No, of course not, because how fucking messed up would that be?"

They laughed and talked some more before the door opened again. "Could you two lovebirds kindly shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" It was Ghoul.

They whispered after that. Then eventually Midnight fell asleep on Poison's shoulder. He silently slid the one blanket they had over the two of them, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

"It's out of the question, Midnight!" Jet said sternly.

"I know it'll be today, and you guys can't win without me!"

"You can't hold a gun!"

"I used to fight with two guns! I have plenty of experience left handed!"

"She did used to do that," Cola said, but shut his mouth after a sharp glare from Jet warned him to stay out of this.

"What's going on?" Poison mumbled to his brother, plopping down next to him in a booth. When he had woken up, Midnight had been gone.

"No clue," said a voice he didn't recognize.

Poison looked over and found not his brother, but identical Killjoys sitting next to him. They must have seen the confusion on his face because they exchanged a look and smiled.

"I'm Neon Beam, and this is my twin brother, Static Light." He gave Poison the same speech he had give Ghoul and the others. "And those two have been at it all morning."

"Yeah, you're the only one who was able to sleep through it," Static said.

"Wonder why?" Neon joked, just as Kobra walked by. His eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his ears. Poison turned as red as his hair.

"Oh jeez, guys, I…we…Midnight and I…ah hell! Nothing happened last night okay? Don't we have bigger things to worry about?"

That sobered them up. No other Killjoys had come yet. They could be on their own against BLI—whenever they decided to show up again.

"Midnight's trying to convince Jet to give her a big enough dose of meds to completely numb any pain in her arm so she can fight this big battle here," Ghoul explained, sitting down behind Poison and the twins. "Maybe you should go talk some sense into Jet there so he'll let your girlfriend fight."

Honestly, Poison didn't really think she should fight. It would be insanely dangerous with only one working arm. But then again, she was the best fighter, and the Killjoys really couldn't afford to lose her.

"Jet, can we talk?" he said, getting up.

* * *

A younger girl rushed in the door. She had mousy brown hair, and looked to be about twelve. Dirt was caked over her face and clothes. It looked like what she was wearing had once been a pink dress, but was now more faded than anything.

Instinctively, everyone in the dining room at the time pulled out their ray guns, except Purity. The girl shrank back. Purity stood up and waved the others down. She walked over to the girl.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Rachel," the girl said.

"Why are you here Rachel?" When Purity said it, it didn't wound like interrogation, it sounded like a mother talking to her child. She was going to make a good mother, the Killjoys thought.

"The bad guys are coming," she said. "The ones with the scary faces. You have to hide!"

With that she turned and ran out the door. Purity took a few steps, but, basically nine months pregnant, couldn't follow her.

Midnight stood. "That settles it. Where are those pills?"

Jet and Poison came back in soon after that and found Midnight scavenging around for the pills. She glared at Jet as he came back in and looked even more furiously. He sighed and walked over to a counter Midnight had already looked in. Then he pulled out a false bottom and tossed her a bottle of pills.

"Don't take so many you knock yourself out or get addicted," he said.

"Thank you!" she said, popping the top.

"Never thought I'd be thanked for happy pills," Jet mumbled to himself. "And this is only because of a special occasion!" he added.

"Yeah, special cuz we could all die," Kobra mumbled, "not special like a birthday party."

The twins looked back at him, then at each other in shock. The rest of the Killjoys didn't know if it was more shock at possibly dying, or Kobra talking. Probably Kobra talking. Almost dying was a regular occurrence out in the Zones. Kobra talking was a miracle.

"How long do you think we have?" Pony said.

Midnight shook her head. "I doubt we have much time. And I'm all out of plans. They know the terrain, and they have Blaze," people stiffened when she said his name. It was like saying Voldemort at Hogwarts. "There's no use in trying something technical and risky. It will only tire us out and potentially get us killed. I think our best shot is to fight head on—and hope that some others help us out."

* * *

It was supposed to be just like last time, but from the beginning things didn't go right for the Killjoys.

"What the—?" Purity said. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Midnight snapped her head up. The two girls were in their room talking before the battle. Midnight was cleaning and reloading her gun.

"I think my water just broke."

"Ah, hell," Midnight groaned. "Are you sure you didn't just pee your pants?"

Purity glared. "I'm seventeen. Why would I pee my pants randomly?"

Midnight shrugged. "I don't know. So your water broke?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…"

"Go get Jet!" Purity yelled.

"Right!" Midnight rushed out of the room.

"Jet! Jet Star! Get your ass out here _right now_!"

Jet's head popped out of a room along with Ghoul, Poison and Kobra.

"What Midnight?" he said, sounding a little weary.

"Purity's water broke."

"Oh, crap."

They all followed Midnight back to the girls' room. Jet rushed over to the bed. He cursed the fact that Andrew had had to leave to get back to work early that morning.

"Have you had any contractions?"

Purity shook her head.

"We have to get her out of here," Poison said, "Dr. D too. Neither of them should really even be near the fighting, just in case."

Midnight nodded, agreeing. Her dad had been in immense pain this morning again, almost unbearable, and they were going to have to knock him out.

"We really should set up a makeshift shelter somewhere within hearing distance though," Jet said, "so I can go back and forth."

Midnight contemplated this, then agreed. But under the condition that if the Dracs were getting too close Jet and Adrenaline would get the van and take any injured away from the fighting, no matter what.

* * *

Midnight and Jet supported Purity as they moved her to the shelter that the twins, Ghoul, and Kobra had hastily constructed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it would do. Poison was rolling Dr. D, asleep in his wheelchair, to the shelter as well. As they were moving, Pony skated up to them.

"BLI cars spotted in the distance. Time to move, move, move!"

Midnight hugged Purity. "Don't have that baby until I get back if you can help it!" she said with a smile. "I'll see ya later."

* * *

The Killjoys were in a line, awaiting BLI and the Draculoids. They could see the cars in the distance now with their naked eyes and the dust that they were kicking up. A few more Killjoys had shown up, but not enough to make a huge difference. Still, they were grateful for any extra help they could get.

The cars pulled it a little ways away, so that the Killjoys could see all of the Dracs and BLI agents get out and slam the doors.

There were so many of them. The Killjoys were even more hopelessly outnumbered than last time. But they always found a way to win. Never bet against the underdog, especially if the underdog has more to lose.

The same Japanese lady that had been in command before stepped forward. "The company admires you Killjoys. They think you would be a great asset, if you would join us. Your friend has already proved that." The Killjoys bristled.

"This is your last chance. Join us or die!" Ghoul said under his breath in a voice that sounded like a mix between Darth Vader and the Godfather—which was a strange combination—causing a few to snicker, even in the face of imminent death.

"This is your last chance," she said, which made a few laugh even harder.

Midnight stepped forward, right arm hanging limply by her side, but no longer in a sling. "You want our answer? Here it is: Go to hell you fucking bitch!" She spat on the ground, then stepped back, opening fire. Her Killjoys backed her up, while the Dracs took aim as well.

The battle had begun.

* * *

They ended up spreading out, but it wasn't helping the influx of Draculoids. No matter how many they killed, more kept coming. It was even worse than last time. And the Killjoys didn't think it could get much worse than that.

"What are we going to do?" Cola yelled to Midnight, never breaking his concentration on the front line of Dracs charging down at them.

"I don't know," she screamed honestly.

She could see everyone. Ghoul and Pony were sprinting around, trying to keep the Dracs from breaking through on the far left side. Kobra and Poison were fighting back to back on her right. The brothers looked deadly covering each other and taking out Drac after Drac, but it wasn't going to be enough. Retreat was looking like their best option now, but Midnight knew their van wasn't fast enough to outrun BLI's newer turbo-enhanced cars.

Honestly, by now she was just thinking about how they could get the most people out.

* * *

Engines sounded in the background. Suddenly a fleet of cars pulled up…and Killjoys started pouring out of them.

"Yes!" Midnight said. The Dracs were glancing from side to side frantically, not knowing what to do now that they didn't hold a 20:1 numbers advantage. With the addition of the new Killjoys, they all surged forward, driving BLI back.

She caught Poison's eye, and he smiled at her. She smiled back. They had lucked out, majorly. But they were going to make it.

Then a figure stepped in front of her about ten or so feet, blocking her path. He was wearing a standard issue BLI gray suit, much like the Japanese woman. His skin was incredibly pale, and his head was bald, but Midnight recognized him, even if it looked like he had aged thirty years in a day.

"Blaze?" she gaped.

Poison and the other main Killjoys had slowly made their way towards Midnight in the center, and were just close enough to hear her. They stopped in their tracks.

Blaze smiled an evil smile and cocked his head to one side.

"I told you I don't go by that name anymore. I've been rehabilitated. From now on, you will know me as Korse."

**~Be honest, did anyone see _that _one coming? ;] I can't tell if I hinted at it or not... haha oh well it doesn't really matter either way, just curious **

**Just a forewarning that a few of the next chapters are a little bit shorter, because they needed to be broken up where they were... **

**Oh and I'm also going to try to refrain from writing any more author's notes and just write one long one at the end explaining things I felt the need to explain, cuz I don't want to interrupt the story with my annoying commentary. So if something seems weird or off hopefully I'll explain it at the end!**


	14. Do our talking with a laser beam

_Thirteen_

Korse looked levelly at his former friends and companions. He felt nothing but anger and rage at them—especially Party Poison and Midnight Grace. But he still felt some love for her. True, it was sick and twisted, but that was often how the minds of evil beings worked.

He had been one of the lucky ones—or unlucky depending on how you looked at it. BLI had rehabilitated him, sure, but they let him keep his emotions. They understood the power he would wield if he held a grudge against the Killjoys.

They had given him pills too, but these were ones that would enhance that anger. He would be virtually relentless in his pursuit of the Killjoys now. While regular Draculoids would simply see them as targets, Korse would see them as the bane of his existence—and would stop at nothing until they were defeated.

BLI was smart. They would not waste him.

* * *

Neon Beam and Static Light hesitated when they saw the Killjoys hesitate. The new arrivals had charged forward and were pushing the Draculoids and their commander, the Asian lady, back. The twins were about to join them when they saw the man step in front of Midnight. She and the others reacted like they knew him.

"Blaze?" they heard her say.

"As in Battery Blaze?" Neon said to his brother. "The Killjoy?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him."

"Me neither."

The twins pondered this, but then a female Killjoy screamed for help and the brothers took off into the fray to help their brethren fight off BLI once again. The others could handle themselves.

* * *

"Get out of here before I blast your brains out," Midnight snarled.

Korse laughed. "You wish."

"I'm warning you Blaze, get out of here. Although I really hate you, I don't want to kill you."

"Well that's the difference between you and me," he said, smiling a strange half-smile as five Draculoids walked up behind him.

* * *

Jet Star was running back and forth between the back edges of the battle and the makeshift medical shack. Adrenaline was with him too, covering for him and fighting while he was working. Purity had had a few contractions, but not close enough together for her to be having the baby soon. At least that was what he thought. It wasn't like he had ever delivered a baby before.

They saw the other Killjoys arrive and cheered as they started to push the front line of Dracs back.

"Unbelievable," Adrenaline said next to him. "I can't believe this. How do we always manage to pull these escapes out of our butts?"

Jet shrugged. "Are you complaining?"

"No fucking way!" she smiled.

"Did you really just say butt?" he asked.

Then he heard a sound from the shack. Adrenaline was saying something, but he put a finger up to cut her off. "Shh, I think I hear something."

"_Jet!_" It was Purity. "Get in here!"

"Oh crap, she's probably having the baby," Adrenaline said. "You go, I'll stay out here, just in case, although it looks like our new friends have it under control."

Jet nodded and hurried back to Purity.

He pushed the wooden flap aside and stepped into the room. Purity was lying on her back on the bed, breathing in and out like he had told her.

"Purity?" She looked up. "Is it time? Is the baby coming?"

Her forehead was sweating. She nodded, breathing heavier.

His stomach clenched. _You can do this, _he told himself. "Okay, here we go."

* * *

With the original Killjoys clearly having to work out some issues back there with that new BLI agent, who could be Battery Blaze, that left the twins to take charge. Neon took the left side, and Static the right. They started yelling out orders, which the Killjoys promptly followed without question.

It was remarkable. These Killjoys had come from all over the Zones, and didn't know each other, yet they were fighting like an organized army. Untrained mostly, but at least they were together. And right now that was enough to throw off the Draculoids. The element of surprise was a wonderful thing—especially when your opponents were mindless soldiers created by an evil corporation that was obviously still working out the chinks.

"Push them all the way back, guys!" Static yelled. "We've got to get them out of here completely!" They surged forward again. Draculoids ran even farther back.

Static looked over to see his brother in a gun dual with the leader of the Dracs. They were about five feet apart from each other, spinning out of the way of each other's blasts like a ballet. It was strangely beautiful. Neon fired and she barely dove out of the way, but fired back a retaliation shot quickly. He jumped, but landed with his foot half on a rock and felt his ankle twist around. Static sprinted to his brother's side and prepared to fight for him.

Then the Japanese lady looked around and seemed to notice that all of her precious Dracs were being forced back into their cars. Her lips curled up in a snarl, but she didn't fire anymore shots. She just turned on her heel and ran back to the lead car, dodging blasts as she went.

* * *

"Breathe," Jet ordered, "you're doing fine. Just breathe."

Purity nodded and kept taking deep breaths. "This sucks," she managed.

"I bet," Jet said.

"Wish it was yours," she said. "Rex was an a-hole."

Jet didn't know what to say to that so he went back to calmly explaining things.

* * *

Korse seemed to notice for the first time that other than his Dracs, all the others had retreated. But his "programming" wouldn't let him leave. Not yet. He had unfinished business with these Killjoys.

He nodded his head and the Dracs behind him opened fire. The Killjoys returned it almost immediately. Korse simply sat back and watched, that same grim look on his face.

Pony and Cola were fighting together, working on two Dracs, while still sneaking looks at him. The three guys had been pretty close. They could fight Dracs, but they didn't know what they would do if Blaze started attacking them.

"Have it your way then," Midnight said softly, and opened fire as well. She easily shot down the Drac next to Korse, and he only looked over with mild concern. That was when the Killjoys realized that their friend truly was gone. Battery Blaze wouldn't have uncaringly let someone die. And Dracs had been people at one time.

Cola and Pony chased the remaining Dracs away from the scene, leaving only Korse facing Midnight, Poison, Ghoul, and Kobra.

"Leave," Poison said, before Midnight could do anything. "Just get out of here. Run away. Don't chase us. Start a new life."

Korse laughed. "As if I could do that." The pills that augmented his anger made it impossible for him to stop hunting the Killjoys, even if he wanted to. He would go crazy. He _needed _to hunt them.

Then he raised his gun. Korse looked coldly into Poison's eyes and pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down. Poison was frozen. He didn't have time to jump out of the way.

Something slammed into him, knocking him out of the way. Midnight. She saved him again.

She hit the ground hard on her right side and rolled over screaming and clutching at her previously dislocated shoulder, which she had most likely just dislocated again. And probably completely broken her collarbone now too. She curled up in a ball and moaned.

Poison wanted to help her, but he had to take care of Korse first.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" he yelled. "I can't believe that deep down you could honestly want to kill us, no matter the circumstances. I knew you, Blaze, you wouldn't have wanted this—to become a monster! You were one of us—a Killjoy!"

Korse smiled, but it wasn't an evil smile, it was almost sad. "I'm not a Killjoy anymore. My name isn't Blaze now—it's Korse."

Party Poison knew he didn't have a choice then. He would do what he had to.

And that was when Midnight let out another groan. Poison looked over at her as she rolled over.

And that was when he noticed the blood seeping through her shirt.


	15. As snow falls on desert sky

_Fourteen_

Poison forgot all about Korse and hurried to Midnight's side. Luckily, Korse was too absorbed by her wound to do anything.

Korse couldn't believe it. His eyes widened and he couldn't move. Because no matter what the pills had done to him, no matter his rage and anger, there was always going to be that slimmer of love—because without it there wouldn't be the hate. The two emotions were too closely tied together.

Despair settled in his stomach. He had shot her.

Ghoul and Kobra, seeing what happened, sprinted towards Korse and chased him back into his getaway car, firing shots at him all the way. He and a few surrounding Dracs hopped into the car and sped away.

Ghoul and Kobra tentatively stepped forward. Poison had taken his bandana from his pocket and was using it to try to stop the bleeding.

"Poison?" his brother asked hesitantly.

"Get Ray," was all he said.

Kobra turned to leave.

"You can go too," Poison said to Ghoul. Ghoul hesitated, but left his best friend alone.

"Shit," Midnight said, sounding strained.

"Shh. Don't say anything. They went to get Jet. Everything will be fine."

"Don't lie," she smiled.

Seeing the tears in his eyes, she added, "It's okay. This is how I'd want it to be. I'm a killjoy. I should go down fighting BLI." She looked into his eyes. "And I should die saving someone I loved."

"You're not going to die. I won't let you. If I don't get a break from this shit-hole of a world, then you don't either," Poison said gruffly.

Midnight managed a smile.

"We need you," he pleaded, to her, but also to any type of divine being or luck that might be listening. "You're our leader. You're the one who was going to defeat Better Living Industries."

"Yeah," she said. "That was my mission. But now it'll have to be someone else's."

* * *

Ghoul caught up with Kobra about halfway to the shack. Worry lined the blonde Killjoy's face. Ghoul understood. What would Poison do if Midnight didn't make it? What would any of them do? She was their commander, leader, but also their friend. Tears stung at his eyes and threatened to burst out. But he had to hold it together. He had to be strong for Poison.

They reached the shack and burst in. Purity was freaking out. How did she know already? Then Ghoul realized she was probably going into labor.

"Is she having the baby?" Kobra asked tightly. Ghoul knew what he was thinking. They didn't want to unload a huge shock on Purity if she was in the middle of labor.

Jet shook his head. "Not yet, but she's really close. What's wrong?" he asked after seeing their faces for the first time.

Ghoul and Kobra looked at each other, and Ghoul nodded. There was no way they could avoid it. Jet needed to get out there—fast. So Kobra told him.

Purity started going into hysterics—hyperventilating and crying because of her hormones and the fact that she had just heard the news that her best friend was near death. Jet tried to calm her down, but nothing was working.

"Purity, I need you to calm down so I can go help Midnight." Even though it was probably too late, but he didn't say that. "I can't leave you here if you're freaking out. It could harm you and the baby."

This seemed to sober her up a bit. She nodded, trying to control her breathing again. "Go," she said.

Jet nodded and started scrambling about, picking up medical supplies.

* * *

Poison was still pressing down on the wound. But he didn't think it was helping that much. Her body racked with tremors and she coughed up blood.

"Don't try to talk," he ordered again when she tried to speak.

"Just shut up and listen. I need to say this. Tell Ghoul and Kobra bye. Pony, Cola, Adrenaline and—" she stopped short, almost saying Blaze. But Blaze no longer existed; he was Korse. "Tell them goodbye for me too. And to keep being the best goddamn Drac slayers in the Zones." She breathed in heavily, clutching her stomach.

"You really should just rest," Poison protested, but weakly.

She shook her head. "Listen. Please."

The sky was turning bright colors now. It was a beautiful desert sky. It was illuminated in pinks, oranges, and reds. A cold draft brushed through, and something white fell. Snow?

He brushed some hair out of her face and nodded. "Okay."

"Tell Jet not to beat himself up—because I know he will. He thinks he can fix everything, but there are some things that just can't be fixed. There was nothing he could have done. I can feel it. Tell Purity I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help her raise the kid. And that she's the best friend I could have ever had."

Poison nodded again through his tears. He wasn't ashamed to let them fall.

"Tell my dad I'm sorry. I'm sorry to leave him—but he won't be alone. He's got so many new Killjoys looking up to him now. And tell him he'd better keep fighting like a Killjoy or I'm gonna come back and haunt his sorry ass."

They were both crying now, but managed to crack a smile.

Then Midnight coughed again and more blood came up. "Fuck," she said, even weaker now.

"Okay, you said what you needed to," Poison said. "Just relax now."

"Not all I needed to say." She met his hazel gaze. "Poison…"

"Gerard."

There was so much more she wanted to say. She had never been an emotional person, so there was a lifetime of love for all her Fabulous Killjoys pouring out of her at once. She didn't care if she sounded cheesy. It needed to come out.

Funny the things that end up mattering and not mattering when you're facing death. They aren't the things you'd think they'd be.

"Gerard. I love you. I love you so much." She couldn't believe she hadn't said it before. And it was too late now. There was even more she wanted to say to him, but she didn't have the time. So instead she reached up and pulled him down and into a kiss.

When he broke away, he said, "I love you too, Midnight."

"Faith."

"Hm?"

"My name—my real name—is Faith."

"Faith. I'll love you forever Faith."

She smiled faintly and closed her eyes one last time.

As snow fell on desert sky.


	16. Did we all fall down?

_Fifteen_

Jet was packing up his things when he heard it. It almost sounded like an animal. It was inhumane.

"_NOOOOO!" _

But he recognized the voice. Poison.

He rushed out without even thinking. He found Poison not too far from the shack kneeling over Midnight. A second glance confirmed that she wasn't breathing.

"Gee," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

And then Jet Star let the tears fall as well, because he had known and grown to love her too.

* * *

Ghoul and Kobra had waited anxiously with Purity. They didn't think she should be left alone, and her doctor had run off.

Jet slowly walked in, head hung low. Purity sat up.

"What's the matter?" Tears filled her eyes. She knew. She just needed confirmation. "Tell me what's wrong."

Every nerve in his brain screamed at Jet not to tell her. To make up a lie, at least temporarily, saying that it was just bad damage. But he looked at Purity and knew he couldn't lie to her and give her that false hope. He loved her too much, and she loved Midnight too much.

"She's gone."

Purity started breathing faster. Tears sprung in her eyes. Then she said, "Oof." She put a hand to her stomach.

"It's coming," she said.

"Everyone out," Jet ordered, immediately able to go back into doctor mode. There would be time to grieve later.

"You should go to Poison," he said under his breath to Ghoul and Kobra. "Or maybe find Cola and Pony? Someone has to take charge. We can't stay here—they could come back at any time. They know how to get here."

They nodded.

* * *

"Poison?" Cola said, coming closer. "What's—holy fuck!" He sprinted over and sank to his knees. "Midnight?"

Poison couldn't do anything except nod. He was sobbing silently now.

"Someone has to tell the others…and Dr. D," Poison mumbled after some time. He started to get up, but Cola laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it," he said, eyes glistening with tears.

* * *

Kobra and Ghoul split off after leaving Jet's shack. Ghoul went to find the others and tell them the news, but as he got closer and saw their faces and red eyes, he knew someone had beaten him to it.

He stepped closer, and one look at them was all it took to start the tears again.

"We have to get organized," Adrenaline said. They all nodded. "We have to leave this place."

"We've taken care of BLI," came a voice from the back. It was Neon, with one arm draped around Static's shoulder. "And organized the rest of the Killjoys. They're all heading into hiding. You guys can come with us if you want. We actually know of a diner just like this one that no one else knows of. You guys can stay there while you get back on your feet."

The twins gave Adrenaline the directions to the diner and turned to leave.

"You're going?" she asked.

"Yeah," Static said. "Don't take offense, of course, but we've still got some shit to take care of, like every Killjoy. We'll keep in touch, though."

Adrenaline nodded as the twins headed off to their car.

Numbly, the Killjoys started packing up everything in sight. Eventually someone said, "Someone's got to tell Dr. D."

"Tell me what?" Dr. D said from the doorway. He had wheeled himself over.

Pony stepped forward. His visor was down like usual, so the doc couldn't see his eyes. "Come with me. There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Purity was crying now. Jet didn't know what to say, but he didn't think there was anything he could say. He could never know the pain she was in—physically and psychologically.

"Keep pushing. You're almost there."

"Ah!" she screamed, but that was it. She took a breath in, and it was complete silence for a few minutes before the sound of crying filled the room.

Jet walked over to her, holding a baby. All three were crying now—baby, mom, and adoptive dad.

"It's a girl," he told her.

Purity held her in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Jet said.

"She looks like you," Purity murmured softly.

"Hm?" he couldn't hear her very well.

"Grace," she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want to name her that. Grace. After…" she trailed off, but Jet knew who she meant. Baby Grace. The namesake of Midnight Grace.

Purity started crying again.

"It's okay, I know, I know," Jet said, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?"

"Wish we could've raised her together."

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"But it'll be okay. She'll have seven fathers."

She was getting delirious. Jet was beginning to wonder if he should give her something to knock her out. The stress level she was under must have been insane.

"I can't do this anymore," she said softly. Then a bit louder, "I love you." She was sounding weak. Jet looked up with concern.

"I love you too," he said, frowning.

"Sorry," she said faintly then closed her eyes.

"Wha—" was all Jet had time to get out before he heard the sound of constant beeping from his monitor turn to a flatline.

"Purity? _Purity!_"

He shook her shoulders. Nothing. He tried CPR. No result. She never woke up.

She was gone.

* * *

Kobra found his brother exactly where he left him. Even though he knew she was gone, it still came as a shock to Kobra. Midnight was one of those people that you just expected to jump out and be like 'surprise! I made it out alright!' You didn't imagine her dead.

Poison wasn't any better. Kobra didn't honestly know if his brother would ever be able to recover from this. He had never seen him so broken. Party Poison was the one who was always strong—even when no one else could be.

Kobra didn't know how long they sat there together, Poison's head resting against his brother's shoulder.

Eventually the sun was almost out of the sky. It was darkening now. They should probably get back to the others. "Poison…"

"Just give me another minute alone, Mikey."

Kobra started to protest, but then slowly got up and walked away.

"But Mikey?" Kobra turned. "Thanks."

He nodded. That's what brothers were for. Always being there for each other. And he saw it in Poison's eye. He would always hurt from this, yes. But Kobra saw strength in his brother's eyes. He wasn't going to give up. He would keep on living.

* * *

Ghoul couldn't take it anymore. The sadness inside that building was too overwhelming for him—a usually happy person. He went outside and decided to go see if the baby had been born yet. A little bundle of joy would make him feel better. He hoped that Purity and Jet could at least be a little bit happy—after all Purity was a mom, and Jet would basically be its dad.

Ghoul felt a little smile touch his lips. Yeah, a baby would help the hurt, at least a little bit.

He saw Jet sitting outside holding something small in his arms with his head down.

"Jet?" No response. "Is that the little baby? Aw come to Uncle Frankie!"

Then he saw his friend's face. "Oh my god, what's wrong?"

Tears fell from his eyes as Jet told Ghoul the story. Ghoul didn't say anything. He just sat there with Jet and let him get it all out.

* * *

Poison was getting ready to pull himself up from off the ground when he heard footsteps. He looked up, eyes red and puffy, at a pair of black boots. He trailed his eyes further up until he was looking at the face of Korse.

Poison spread his arms wide, exposing his chest. "Get it over with. Finish me off. Shoot me just like you did to her."

Korse's eyes narrowed. "You did that. I was aiming for you."

Poison didn't say anything, because it was true. He should have taken that hit. And he would carry that knowledge like a scar for the rest of his life.

"So what are you waiting for?" he asked wearily. "Just fucking do it already while I'm alone."

Korse gave him that half-smile that was already so well known. "I'm not going to kill you yet Party Poison. I'm going to draw this out. No, I won't stop hunting you and the rest of the Killjoys. But I'm going to make all of you suffer first for what you did to me. And then, someday, when I'm finally ready Party Poison, I will kill you. I'll pull you close to me, I'll look you in the eyes and see that fear, and then I'll smile and I'll pull the trigger."

Something inside Poison snapped then—a part of him that would never be the same. Gone was the man who saw the good in everyone, who was innocent in the sense of never experiencing loss. He was hardened that day.

"First things first, we're the _Fabulous _Killjoys," he said, adopting Midnight's name for their group, "and you'll never bring us down. The rebellion has spread. It's too late for BLI now. And secondly, as the new leader of the Fabulous Killjoys, I am never going to give up this cause. As long as I'm breathing, the Killjoys will keep fighting. And we will win. So you're the one who'd batter watch your back, Korse."

"We'll see who's right in the end," Korse said, and stalked away into the night.

Poison, standing now, watched him go. He knew what he had to do now. He had to step up and lead the Killjoys. Dr. D would do what he could from his chair, but he would be limited to broadcasting over the Zones now. With Midnight gone, someone had to step in and take the responsibility.

He knew it was what she would have wanted.

As he walked back to the diner to gather the rest of the Killjoys and hold the funeral, the sun dipped behind the mountains.

And for an instant, the sky seemed to flash a deep, midnight, purple.

Party Poison knew he had made the right choice.


	17. Epilogue: The ghost of you

_Epilogue_

_Nine years later_

_California, 2019_

Grace woke up late. The sun was shining through her window. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Her extremely curly, frizzy, brown hair was sticking out in every direction.

She skipped down the hall and into the diner's main dining room. On her way there she overheard Dr. Death Defying broadcasting his daily announcement. Then she heard him switch to his private transmitter and talk in a lower voice with someone. Grace knew it was probably about Agent Cherri Cola. He hadn't reported in a few days. He had been sent to infiltrate BLI's headquarters. She knew all the grown-ups were worried, so she was too.

Grace kept skipping around the corner until she almost ran into Show Pony, who was skating into Dr. D's office with some papers.

"Oops, sorry!" she said.

"Not a problem, Gracie," he said. "Good morning!"

"Morning Pony," she said brightly and kept walking into the diner.

Uncle Frank, Fun Ghoul, and Uncle Mikey, Kobra Kid, were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating breakfast. They had stolen some on a raid, she remembered. It was a big deal.

"More dog food shit," Ghoul said, then seeing Grace said, "Oops, I mean dog food yucky stuff."

Grace rolled her eyes. She was old enough to know how to swear. Her first word had been crap. Ghoul had been changing her diaper and didn't really know how to do it. He accidentally let one slip, and Grace had caught right on. Secretly, when the others weren't around, her Uncle Frankie had told her how proud he was of her.

Adrenaline Torment was at the oven cooking something—probably more dog food, but maybe with spices or herbs this time to disguise the taste a little. The only other girl in the entire establishment, Grace had a special connection with Adrenaline.

"Who would have thought we'd be eating dog food by 2019?" Jet Star, her Uncle Ray, mused, walking in. Then everyone fell silent, remembering when someone had told them they would be eating dog food, nine years ago.

Grace had a feeling this had to do with That Thing She Wasn't Told, but was always whispered about. She didn't know her mom. She had heard snippets of things about her and some other girl, but they were never mentioned, especially around her or Uncle Gerard.

Sometimes Party Poison was a little weird. Well, not weird, she corrected herself. More like he had something boiled up inside him. Although she was only nine, Grace was good at noticing things like that. Whenever anyone asked what was wrong, one of the others usually just explained by saying he lost faith. Whatever that meant.

Sometimes when they went out to the mailbox, she noticed Poison hang back after the others to take a moment alone to drop off his letter. She never knew who his was for. It was a mystery like most of the stuff with him. As for herself, Grace always left a letter for the mother she had never known, and never would.

Grace continued outside into the desert. She heard banging and looked up to see Poison chopping down some of the word DINER on the roof. He had already knocked the N off and was now on the R.

She frowned. "What are you doing, Uncle Gee?" she called up.

He looked down at her. "Just a little something to help me remember the past."

Then he got that strange look he sometimes did when he looked at her.

Grace climbed up the ladder onto the roof with him. He pushed the R off onto the ground, then sat down, leaning against the E. Now it read, "DIE." She walked over and sat on his lap, leaning her head back against his chest.

He put his arms around her and looked down at her, giving her the look again. It was almost sad, but with a lot of love mixed in.

Grace loved all the Fabulous Killjoys, but secretly, that was why she loved Gerard best.


	18. Afterword

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Final Author's Note!~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey guys! So I didn't put author's notes in at the end because I was afraid it would detract from the story, so there are a few things I want to say here. First of all, some end-of-story business to take care of! To everyone who read this story- thank you! It was something I felt I needed to write, and I'm glad I got to share it with all of you. And to those of you who reviewed- even more thanks! :] It was you guys that kept me writing. This is the first story ever that I have finished other than ones for school that were like 2 pages long! **

**Next, after the last scenes with Midnight and Purity I wanted to say something about how I'm not exactly the most emotional person in real life anyway, so writing it can sometimes be more difficult for me because I either just want to pour it all out, or I don't know what to say because I don't have that experience. Midnight's explanation for her cheesyness is really mine to you guys. So if you threw up because those scenes were cheesy, I'm sorry. I tried to make them not over the top cheesy, but still emotional enough that you felt for Poison, Jet, and all of the Killjoys. **

**My goal from the beginning was to explore the idea of how the Killjoys got to be where they were in 2019. What happened in their past to make them that way? To me, it seemed like there was something dark in the past with them. Why was Gerard the way he was? How did they end up the leaders of the Killjoys? Where did Dr. Death come from and why was he in a wheelchair? How the heck did they get a little nine year old girl? And what was up with that creepy-looking Korse guy who seemed to have a vendetta against them? Why did he let them live once, then kill them later? Was he toying with them? **

**Anyway, I know not everything fit in exactly 100%, but this was how I pictured it. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**As for plans for the future, in the words of Dr. D, I'm going to "start running and say goodbye for a little while" to Killjoy writing and concentrate on my other stories (the one on here, yeah, but also the ones with my own original characters and plots) which I have been neglecting. And also I literally am going to start running, since track season is getting ready to start! I will of course, continue to avidly await updates on everyone else's Killjoys stories, and who knows, maybe sometime in the future I'll get a brilliant idea for another story. Maybe something with Neon and Static? We'll see :] Most likely yes, I've really enjoyed Killjoy writing, and meeting fellow Killjoy writers**

**So thank you all once again for reading, and I hope to keep up with you all in the future. **


	19. New Story!

**_Soooooo, guess what? I'm ! _**

**_New story is up on my profile. It's called The Sharpest Lives: A Killjoy Story. It's Neon Beam and Static Light, plus you'd better believe the Fabulous Killjoys will make some appearances, even if they aren't the main characters this time. ;]_**

**_It's sort of like a spin-off from this one, with a few references, so you, my faithful readers, will get the little things. But mostly it stands on its own. _**

**_So, please, check it out if you want to! _**

**_W/ luv_**

**_~T_**


End file.
